


Its Mutual We (All) Discussed It

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Omega, Flirting, Fluff, Group Cuddling, Implied Masturbation, Implied Oral Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Omega Zayn, Omega/Omega, Omega/Omega/Alpha, Oral Sex, POV Changes, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Shower Sharing, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Zourry - Freeform, alpha/beta/omega, alternative universe, larry - Freeform, soul mates, zarry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: “Well you go to the agency, Alpha Donor Services and fill some forms out, whoever is doing the deed gets tested and such. And then they match you based on the papers with a few Alphas. You read the information on them and pick a few, they make sure they’re still willing and tell them about you. Eventually you guys will meet in public, do that a few times until you’re comfortable.” Niall scratched his arm lightly, and glances over at Harry, “The point of the service is to help a family, mostly an omega one, who can’t have children of their own. An Alpha will help an Omega get pregnant.”“I feel like this is a lot.” Harry mumbles, setting his mug down.“It is. Or well it was but it was worth it, H. I mean, I would do this again. We already talked about it.”“Really?”Or:  Two omegas in a committed relationship are ready to start a family.  In the process, their alpha donor becomes part of the family too.  Every part of their relationship may be unconventional but all of them have never been happier





	Its Mutual We (All) Discussed It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time doing both a polyfic and a/b/o. I picked the prompt, _Two omegas in a committed relationship are ready to start a family. In the process, their alpha donor becomes part of the family too. Every part of their relationship may be unconventional but all of them have never been happier._ I enjoyed writing it once I got past the idea of writing a/b/o had specific rules. I am forever grateful to Emmi, Jacky, Sus, Lynda, Mel, and Nic who helped me with this fic. Especially Emmi and Mel for helping me when I got stuck. A plot point wouldn't of happened if not for Mel being awesome! 
> 
> Thank you to [Nic](https://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) for fixing the error of my ways and leaving wonderful comments along the way!

-Harry-

The screen door slammed shut behind Harry as he walked into the small yellow kitchen with his hands full of grocery bags. He dropped the bags down onto the small round table with a heavy sigh, his hands slightly aching from the weight, red marks in his palms as he shakes them out. He looked over at the off-white kitchen counter, and picked up a book that was laying open and face down. A weak smile pulled on his lips as he tugged the paper bookmark from the back of the book, sticking it between the open pages. He closed the book and set it back down on the counter. It was a book on adoption and Harry always felt sad tug at his heart when he saw it laying around. He knew how bad Zayn wanted a baby of their own, a baby they made together. 

But it was not something that was possible. Two omegas couldn’t create a baby together and it was just a downside they had to live with. So they had to seek other forms of bringing a child into their lives and having a family.

Harry smiled brightly when he spotted Zayn walking into their small yellow kitchen with the off-white cabinets and counters, a shelf hanging above a small cabinet by the wall near a curtain that blocks the small laundry room. Zayn smiled back as he approached Harry, placing a small kiss on his lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and pulled him into his own body with his hands flat on the small of his back. 

“How was your day, love?” Zayn asks, his face pressing into Harry’s shoulder. It’s muffled and Harry can feel the warmth of his breath flow through his thin grey shirt.

Harry hums before he responds. “It was fine. Long, but fine. Glad to be home with you now. Any idea what you want for dinner? I can cook something up if you’d like.” 

Zayn pulled back and nods, pushing some of his black hair out of his face. “That would be nice, but I hate for you to cook, you worked more hours than I did today.” 

“I don’t mind, babe. I can cook dinner for us, you can go take a shower and I’ll let you know when it’s ready.” Harry smiled reassuringly. He really didn’t mind making them dinner. He wanted to keep the love of his life as happy as he could. He wanted to provide for him, and do these things for him. It made him feel amazing to do these things. And sometimes, like now, he thought he needed to be a little extra in his love for his husband, for his omega.

With a slight hesitancy to it, Zayn nodded and turned to leave through the door towards the living room. The house was a small three bedroom. They didn’t need three bedrooms but Zayn had remarked that the third was perfect for a child someday. It was a smaller room, with a nook window where they could raise the seats and use the bench as storage. It was perfect and the room had been painted a soft sage green. 

Harry loved kids, so he had no issue behind the discussion of adopting. They’d been there once. They’d been to appointments, seen ultrasounds, and prepped the room only to come home empty-handed. At birth the parent was to sign over the baby to Harry and Zayn but that moment never came. They stood in the maternity waiting room when the care worker who’d been assigned to their case came over and broke the news. There was nothing they could do. Harry wasn’t sure what hurt more; being told that they wouldn’t be parents or seeing how it just utterly ripped Zayn apart.

Zayn worked at a small daycare down the street teaching music. He was loved by all the parents—_and children_—who know him. He got the job right away only because Harry’s sister was the deciding factor, as she ran the daycare. She knew he was good with children so had no problem letting Zayn work there. 

It took some time—and still does for new parents—for some parents to come around. But when they saw how good he was with their children, they couldn’t help but fall in love too. He never dressed in a specific way for work, wears torn jeans and t-shirts. He tended to at least pull his hair back, or slick it back, only because he wanted it out of his face. He pushed for the children to be vocal and loud, be children, get dirty and messy. He let the children be what they were. He sang and danced with them and calms them down before the end of the day with light stretches. He loved his job and it was obvious to Harry and anyone who talked to Zayn about it.

Harry loved him from the start. He always knew he wanted to be with an omega. He’d been with a few alphas but they just never felt right. Harry didn’t second guess being with an omega, as he himself was an omega. It felt right, it worked for them and he loved Zayn no matter what. 

Harry met Zayn in a club when they were seventeen. Harry knew when he first laid eyes on Zayn he wanted to marry him. They hit it off quickly as friends and grew close and on Zayn’s nineteenth birthday he asked Harry to kiss him. It was something that Harry had long thought would never actually happen as Zayn had been dating an alpha for a while. He didn’t know it wasn’t a serious relationship, but was very happy when he learned that was the case. Things between the two omegas took off once Zayn broke it off with his alpha and over the next year they’d moved in together. A year later they became engaged and now at twenty-five and twenty-six they had been married for four years. They were happy; even with a failed adoption and knowing that they couldn’t afford another adoption. Zayn had told Harry he wasn’t sure he wanted to try again. The idea that they could be rejected once more and come home empty-handed was such a heavy fear that Zayn didn’t even want to try. Even if the odds of it happening again were not large, it was something he didn’t want to think about. It was something Zayn refused to discuss. 

\-----

Harry and Zayn were laying on a blanket in the back of Zayn’s beat up nineteen fifty Ford pickup truck, the sky above them clear with thousands of stars above. An occasional meteor shot by them in a white blur. Some of them had orange tips and looked like small fire balls and it amazed Harry to see such things, knowing just how far away they actually were. The distant low hum of cars on the highway filled the silence of the air. There was lightning in the distance, lighting up heavy clouds as they laid side by side in a comfortable silence. A light breeze picked up, sending the light smell of sandalwood wafting across Harry’s skin, his lips twitched as he picked up on the smell. He turned his head to the side, finding Zayn lit by the moonlight. Harry sat up and leaned over towards Zayn, smiling softly. Zayn’s eyes drifted over to Harry’s, his hand ran down Harry’s forearm. 

Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Zayn’s lips before pulling away. “Are you doing okay?” 

Zayn took a deep breath before sitting upright with a groan, mumbling about the bed of the pickup hurting his back. He pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, letting his lips linger and nodded. 

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Harry hoped his worry wasn’t too noticeable. But he was really worried. A few days ago they had gotten a call from Niall. There was going to be a dinner and like always, Zayn and Harry had been invited.

They had gone to Shawn and Niall’s unaware what the event was. So when they found out that Shawn was pregnant and Niall and Shawn would be parents it was a lot to take in. They were so happy for the two of them. Niall and Shawn had two adoptions fall through. One of them, they had been fostering the baby. It had been hard to watch them have to go on with life without the tiny five-month-old they had grown attached to so quickly. So it wasn’t like they were unhappy for their friends. They were so happy for them. But it still stung and hit too close to home. When Zayn and Harry had inquired how Shawn became pregnant, Niall told them it was through an Alpha Donor Service. 

When they found out exactly what that was, Harry had seen the light switch flick on in Zayn’s mind. 

When they left the party, Zayn had announced they should look into it and Harry immediately shot that down. He was a bit harsh in the way he did it and he knew it but the idea of some alpha fucking his omega was not something he would take well to. No matter the reasons behind it, he absolutely couldn’t do it. It was a no go from Harry and he wasn’t going to budge.

“I know, babe. I just think it’s something we should talk about, look into. You don’t even know the facts,” Zayn said as he looked over at Harry. 

Harry sighed. “What facts? Some fuck of an alpha knots you. _That_ is the fact, love. And I can’t even think about an alpha fucking you. I can’t do that, this isn’t an option.” 

“What if it was you he slept with?” Zayn’s voice was quiet and Harry tensed up for a moment before relaxing as Zayn pressed a soft kiss to his neck. He was always so good at pulling the calmness through Harry with the softest touches and kisses. He could help Harry center himself so easily.

“Please, just talk to Niall about it? For me. That is all I am asking from you right now.” 

Harry swallowed and licked his lips as Zayn pressed kisses across his skin. The night air was thick and humid and he was getting hotter by the moment, slowly getting wet as Zayn’s hand slid towards his inner thigh. Harry groaned, nodding. “Fine. I’ll talk to Niall but your mouth better be moving farther down.” 

He could hear Zayn snort, feeling him smile against his skin. 

\------

Harry called Niall to ask if they could talk, telling him the basic reason behind it. They decided to meet at Harry’s while Shawn was at work and Zayn was visiting his sister for the day. Harry and Niall were currently sitting on the sofa in the small living area. The floor to ceiling navy drapes were pulled apart to let the afternoon sun shine down on the large overgrown ivy by the fireplace. It was climbing up the side of the white brick that framed the fireplace wrapped around a few nails in the light grey walls. Harry held a white chipped mug with an outline of a stag in a tophat as he softly blew into the hot brown liquid. His eyes fell on the liquid as he blew, watching small ripples form before glancing back at Niall. Harry took a slow sip of his tea, licking his lips as he pulled the cup away and sat it down on the coffee table. Niall sat his phone face down on his lap and looked over at Harry and smiled. 

“So, how are you and Zayn doing?” Niall asked before he shifted his position. He pulled one leg up on the sofa and threw his arm over the back. His fingers brushed Harry’s shoulder as he patted him with his fingertips. 

Harry nodded as he begins to speak. “Great. Really we are doing real well.” He pressed his lips tightly together and felt Niall tap his shoulder a few times. 

“So why don’t you sound happy?” 

Harry broke eye contact and glanced over to the mantel above the fireplace. A wedding photo was front and center, a few other family photos sat along the dark oak mantel. He slowly drews his attention back to Niall and sighed. 

“He wants me to agree to look into the Alpha Donor Service that the two of you used.” 

Niall nodded slowly and looked out the back door for a moment. “Is this a bad thing or a good thing? Or…” He trailed off before looking at his phone and placing it back down. 

“I don’t know. Right away I said no. I immediately shot it down and refused to discuss it. I won’t have some alpha knot my omega.” 

“I understand that, God do I. But the thing is, H. It’s for a good reason and it isn’t like he’s off cheating on you. You know and are aware, I knew every time it happened. It’s a job for the alpha. They check these alphas out really well. They told us they had a low turn around due to the amount of alphas who back out based on tests they put them through. Psychologically and physically.” 

“How do you deal with it, Niall? The idea of someone else fucking him… it makes me feel sick.” 

Niall’s shoulders dropped slightly and he looked over at Harry. “I just did, because I had to. This was important to Shawn, and it was this or nothing. Adoption is way more expensive and this. Well, this gave us a chance to have at least his genes in the baby.” Niall took a sip of his drink before continuing, rubbing his hands over his thighs as he spoke. "We had interviews at the offices with our caseworker there to mediate, once he picked the alpha, we all met up a few times to get to know each other. When we picked him, it was Shawn who did it. He said that this one was the alpha and we needed to do it. I sucked it up and while it took two times before he got pregnant. I felt more comfortable the second time. I was still anxious but just ready for them to get in and out.” 

Harry snorted at Niall’s wording. “I just can’t see someone else sleeping with him. But he wants a baby so bad. We lost the one chance we had and it destroyed him. It caused a rift between us.. I want a baby so bad, but I don’t want to risk losing my omega. Zayn thinks this could give us another chance.” 

“It is cheaper than adoption. We couldn't go that route again either financially. But we found out about this service and we looked into it. Before I knew what was happening we met a few alphas and well, here we are.” He shrugged one shoulder before grabbing his water off the table and taking a sip. 

Harry nodded and looked over at the ivy growing up the side of the fireplace and the wall. He tilted his head slightly. “He told me it didn’t have to be him who got with the alpha.” 

Niall looked over at Harry. “Did that alter your opinion on this at all?” 

Harry shrugged and shook his head. “I don’t know. It made me realise how serious he is about it though. I agreed I would at least talk to you about it.” “I honestly recommend it. It’s weird and it is difficult to handle but, we have a baby on the way. The alpha doesn’t want children. He already signed over his rights.They do it when you all fill out paperwork once you picked the alpha and have all agreed to work together. He just wanted to do something good for a couple who couldn’t do it themselves and the money was a plus. He doesn’t have the lifestyle that fits to having a child. He doesn’t have a mate either. We learned a lot about him and he was very kind and patient with us. Or well, with me.” 

“How does it work exactly? What is it? I mean, I get what it is but, you know...” Harry shook his head as he trailed off. He reached for his tea.

“Well you go to the agency, Alpha Donor Services and fill some forms out, whoever is doing the deed gets tested and such. And then they match you based on how you answered a survey, like what you’re looking for, with a few alphas. They select some and bring you in for interviews with each other. Once you pick an alpha you meet casually just to be certain that it’s a decent fit. Comfort is very important here.” Niall scratched his arm lightly, and glanced over at Harry. “The point of the service is to help a family, mostly an omega one, who can’t have children of their own. An alpha will help an omega get pregnant.” 

“I feel like this is a lot.” Harry mumbled, setting his mug down. 

“It is. Or well it was, but it was worth it, H. I mean, I would do this again. We already talked about it.” 

“Really?” 

Niall nodded and patted Harry’s thigh. “H, I’m going to be a parent. Shawn is going to have a baby and even though it isn’t my blood, it’s mine. We are going to have a baby and we have worked so hard at this. Yeah, I would do it all over again and I want to do it again. I mean, in a few years.” He chuckled lightly and Harry put his hand on top of Niall’s.

“I am so fucking happy for you guys, I really am.” Harry smiled, pulling a smile from Niall also. 

“You should research it, I promise you it really is hard but it is worth it and, when one of you is pregnant and you know you’re going to have a baby. Oh man, it’s this feeling like no other.” 

Harry smiled at Niall, it felt good to see him so happy. He knew how the struggle felt and now his best friend was going to have a baby and the family he worked so hard to have. He closed his eyes briefly as he dropped his head, his hands in his lap. How could he withhold this from Zayn? How could he just sit by and let this opportunity pass them by? Doing this would give Zayn the chance at something he has wanted so bad. Something that Harry has wanted just as bad. He looked over at Niall who was watching him. 

Harry’s lip twitched and he shrugged a shoulder. “Do you have any other information I may need?” 

Niall smiled and patted Harry’s thigh. “It’s not as bad as you think though, I promise. Think of the good that will eventually come from this. You know? I think doing this would be a great thing. You both would make amazing parents.” 

Harry smiled fully at that and squeezed Niall’s hand. “I’m not sold but I want as much information as I can get before I talk with Zayn.” 

“Well, I brought some pamphlets for you to have. I kept them and don’t need them now.” 

“I appreciate it. Thank you.” 

Niall left a few of the pamphlets he’d mentioned with Harry when he left. Harry had them on the small table in the kitchen and was staring them down as he held a cup of coffee in his hands. The sun was beginning to set and Zayn would be home soon, Harry wanted to read the pamphlets over before he talked to Zayn but couldn’t bring himself to do it. He chewed on the inside of his bottom lip as he sat his mug down and pushed the three pamphlets around with a finger before pulling his hand away as if one of them bit him. The big bold letters, _Alpha Donor Services_ staring back at him. Pictures of an alpha knotting his omega enter his mind and it was too much, he turned and walked out of the kitchen quickly, falling down onto the sofa with a dramatic groan. 

Harry laid there in the quiet of the early evening, letting his thoughts cycle through on repeat. A mix of listing pros and cons without reading the pamphlets. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to handle this and he wasn’t sure he could handle this. He thought it may even be a bad idea. But before he could get up and remove the pamphlets he heard the slam of the back door and he rolled off the sofa quickly, nearly hitting his head on the coffee table. He didn’t hear the normal greeting from Zayn which meant only one thing. Harry got to his feet in a rush and went into the kitchen, finding Zayn standing at the table, looking at the pamphlets with the same stare Harry had. 

Harry made a face that resembled him smelling something bad and Zayn looked over at him with his eyebrows up. Zayn pointed to the table and Harry shrugged. 

“So, I talked to Niall.”

Zayn nodded slowly. Harry knew he was waiting for him to continue.

“I thought we could talk about it maybe? But when I went to look over them, because I wanted to educate myself more about this. I freaked out and here you are.” The words spilled from Harry’s lips quickly and he whined after he finished talking. 

Zayn nodded and picked up one of the folded papers and opens it. Harry could see Zayn’s eyes scan the words and Harry watched as Zayn tossed it down on the table. He looked over at Harry and their eyes met. Harry inhaled deeply and he closed his eyes, letting the breath out slowly. 

“I can’t handle the idea of an alpha fucking you. I really want to give you this chance to have a baby, to have a child and us have a family but the idea. This idea of someone fucking you? It makes me sick, Z.” 

“So you do it.” “How can it be so easy for you to just go and say that?”

“Because, Harry. I want a fucking child with you and if this is our _only_ way to do it.” Zayn shrugged and looked at another pamphlet. “It’s not easy for me to think of someone fucking you who isn’t me. But if this is our only way to have a baby? I just would want to know you’re being taken care of.” 

“It scares me. The idea of you sleeping with someone else scares me. I don’t know how you could be okay with me sleeping with someone else,” Harry said, looking over at a pamphlet Zayn picked up. 

Zayn sighed and handed the pamphlet to Harry. “Because I want to be a father. I want you to be a father with me. I want a fucking family and, this is our only chance at it. I hate the idea of you or I being with anyone else but, it’s this or nothing. I will fucking suck up my discomfort for it. It happens hopefully once and then it’s done. He’s gone and we go on with our lives as parents. ” 

Harry’s eyes scanned the pamphlet and his shoulders dropped. He saw the price of the service and he laughed an airy laugh, tossing it onto the table. “Okay.”

“What?” 

Harry looked over to Zayn and nodded. “Let’s do it. I don’t care who sleeps with the alpha, I just.” He sighed heavily. It was hard to agree to it, so hard. “Let’s do this. We can afford this. We can afford a few tries with the second savings account alone.” 

Zayn blinked a few moments before he moved into Harry’s space, crowding him against the wall. The kiss was heavy and deep and Harry felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs. 

-Zayn-

Zayn was finishing up cleaning the dishes before he wiped his hands off and headed into the living room. He found Harry sitting on the sofa with a notebook and pen in one hand and his laptop balancing horribly on his left thigh. Every time Harry moved, it wobbles and Zayn could just picture it falling into the floor. He sighed and walked over to Harry and snatched the laptop up before sitting down beside his omega. He buried his face in Harry’s neck as he writes something down in the notebook. Zayn closed his eyes as he smelled the soft scent of Harry’s rosewater shampoo. It mixes with the strong patchouli smell. It’s a smell that Zayn had grown accustomed to. The slightly sweet, intoxicating scent that was dark, musky-earthy aroma. The mixture of roses and that made Zayn feel relaxed and comfortable. 

Days he was stressed or anxious, he tucked himself into the crook of Harry’s neck, Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn. It took Zayn away for a while, drifting off in his mind to another realm and just enclosed in Harry and comfort. His favourite smell by far. It got heavier when he turned Harry on, a soft mixture of lavender that tells Zayn he’s calm and it slowly drifts into sweet peonies and that mixed with the patchouli and it’s everything. Zayn smiled against the skin of Harry’s neck before pulling away and looking at the laptop. The website was opened to reviews of the service they were going to use. They had decided the other night that whoever slept with the alpha would be decided later. Harry had worried if he did end up doing it, that he wouldn’t feel comfortable with the alpha, and Zayn agreed if they did agree on Zayn doing it, he too wouldn’t mix well. They didn’t want this to just be about sex, even if that is exactly what it was. They wanted it to be as comfortable as possible for everyone involved. And if they didn’t vibe well with the alpha, it wouldn’t be comfortable. This was about creating a life, they don’t want it to be a bad memory. 

The problem was in how much Zayn loved Harry. And how much Harry loved Zayn. Only it wasn’t really a problem in the end. No, it was an amazing thing that meant they want to make each other happy. And that was something they will do at any cost, even if it means letting some alpha they do not know knot one of them. Especially, if it means that. It’s scary to Zayn when he thinks about it, the idea that someone will sleep with one of them, the idea that it may not work. What if he or Harry are just not meant to be parents? What if this is all for nothing. 

“Babe, stop. You’re talking out loud.” Harry had a frown on his face and Zayn smiled weakly before he let a sigh out. He looked away quickly, eyes falling on the overgrown plants in their living area.

“I’m sorry, love.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. We will do this and one of us will get pregnant,” Harry responds with a soft tone. 

He loved Zayn so much and Zayn heard it every day. Heard it in the way he talks to him, felt it in the way he touched him. Saw it in the way he looks at him. It’s mutual, he felt the same and he tried to show it the same way. 

“So basically, we print these documents and we can mail them or drop them off at a local office. We wait and they will find matches for us. In the meantime while we wait, we get checked up and such for medical issues and all the fun stuff. We sign a release form for them, and the doctor will send them copies of results.” Harry glanced at the notes he took before offering a small shrug.

Zayn nodded, before leaning over to place a soft kiss on Harry’s temple. He took a deep breath, the smell of sweat mixed with Harry’s calmed scent surrounds him and he closed his eyes, laying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. He didn’t have to respond, he didn’t want to respond.

Later that night, when the forms were filled out and ready for Harry to drop them by the local office in the next few days, he and Zayn curled up in bed. A small table top fan blew on them from the corner of their room. Harry’s hair fluttered lightly against his forehead as Zayn drew small circles on Harry’s abdomen with his fingers. In the dark of the room that was slightly lit up by the blue glow on their cable box, Zayn watched as Harry closed his eyes, a soft sigh falling from his lips. His body tingled and he felt light. A slow tune hummed from his lips as he traced shapes against Harry’s warm skin. He let his mind wander a little, thought by thought at the idea of becoming a father. At the idea of one of them becoming pregnant. 

His stomach flipped and he felt Harry’s hands brush through his black hair. He allowed himself to relax at the touch and closed his eyes and sleep chased the both of them a little bit later.

\------

It didn’t feel real when they got approved for the services. It didn’t feel real when they had their physicals and all went well, and while they sat in a small room with a case worker from Alpha Donor Services as they waited for the first alpha. It’s quiet and Harry clears his throat a few times, neither he nor Zayn have said anything and the case worker was sitting with her hands clasped on top of some folders. She looked at her watch and coughed. It felt awkward and Zayn sighed heavily for what had to be the tenth time. He was getting frustrated and disheartened that the first alpha seems to be a no show. 

“We get this sometimes.” The case worker spoke up as if reading his mind. He looked over at her and smiled a little. 

“They get scared and back out without letting us know, I’ll see if the second alpha is here and ready.” 

Both Zayn and Harry nodded as she stood up and opened the door. She peered around the corner and said something before standing back to hold the door open. Visually, the alpha is appealing, someone Zayn would have jumped at for a one night stand many years ago. He looked over at Harry who looked like he was sucking on a lemon. Zayn could tell right away that Harry was going to nix the alpha. Zayn looked over at him and sized him up. He didn’t like to judge people by the way that they looked but he couldn help but feel that it may be okay to do such a thing here. He glanced back over at Harry, his eyes narrowed and the corner of his lip twitching. Zayn sighed and cleared his throat. 

“We’re going to pass. I’m sorry.” If the alpha felt dejected he doesn’t show it as he halted his movements of sitting and nodded, tossing a wave as he turns to leave.

The caseworker offers a smile. “Don’t worry about rejecting them for any reason. Your comfort levels matter too.” 

Zayn nodded and he could hear Harry mumble from beside him. He smiled a little and the room felt stuffy. Another alpha appeared and he was tall and lanky. Not someone Zayn would pick up but not unattractive. He smiled kindly and took a seat, both his hands clasped on the top of the table. Zayn watched as the alpha sniffed the air. When told they would be doing the interviews today, they had been told they could suppress their scents if they felt more comfortable in doing so, as long as it would not completely make their scents unnoticeable as it was important to be able to smell each other. Sometimes, the way an omega smelled was a turn off, same with an alpha to an omega. Zayn understood this but he still couldn’t help but roll his eyes. The alpha didn’t have to be so obvious, Zayn could smell him without trying. And he didn’t like what he smelled.

Zayn looked over at Harry, he could tell he was sizing the alpha up. The alpha smiled widely and greeted both Harry and Zayn. 

“So, this is Alfred. He’s twenty-nine and is a lawyer. He is allergic to wasps and shellfish and owns three dogs.” The caseworker eyed the paper before glancing at the alpha, Alfred. 

She cleared her throat. “That-- okay so, Alfred this is Harry and Zayn.” 

Alfred smiled and nodded. He looked like he was trying to stay polite and Zayn sighed, followed by Harry who sat up straighter. “You don’t have to stay Alfred, have a nice day.” 

A stream of words fell from Alfred’s lips quickly as he nodded and got up, rushing out of the room. The case worker sighed and smiled politely. “It’s okay, these things happen. Scents are a huge indicator of things.” 

It didn’t go any smoother with the next three alphas and Zayn can tell Harry was getting frustrated. The other three didn’t leave as quickly and they get into the actual interview process, even going as far to joke and have idle chat with one of them. But it’s the alpha this time who voices the feeling it won’t work. Zayn and Harry agreed easily as they felt the same. By the fourth one, Zayn can tell Harry was about to throw in the towel, watching as he rubbed his temples and kept sighing. He knew Harry wanted him to ask what was wrong but Zayn wasn’t going to because he was pretty sure that Harry would say this wasn’t going to work out. Zayn wasn’t giving up until they ran out of alphas. 

The last one for the day walked in as Zayn was checking messages on his phone. He could immediately smell Harry’s arousal before he heard Harry cough and his scent slowly shifted back to his normal scent. Zayn raised an eyebrow and pocketed his phone, glancing over at Harry. Harry smiled at Zayn before nodding his head toward the alpha and Zayn almost snorts. 

Zayn knew not all alphas are these huge, muscular beings with strong defiant musks. He knew alphas, like omegas, come in all shapes and sizes and scents. He knew this and yet he wasn’t expecting this alpha to be an alpha. He looked petite and soft and, really fuking attractive with his scruff and fringe. He had got on an oversized jumper with a pair of joggers and it all went so well. Zayn thought if he had worn that it would look like he rolled out of bed. Zayn noticed the alpha was looking at Harry with a slight smirk. He glanced at Harry who needed to reel his tongue back in. He reached over and thumped Harry’s ear. Harry yelped before clearing his throat. The alpha laughed and it was raspy, wonderful. Zayn shook his head, offering a smile towards the alpha. 

“This is Louis, Louis is twenty-seven. He comes from a large family and he wants to help couples who can not have a family find that joy in their lives.” 

Zayn wanted to roll his eyes, he really did but he can't help but feel a sweep across his stomach and he heard Harry sighed contently. He was full on swooning and not even hiding it. Zayn felt like he should be offended but he’s not. He had seen Harry swoon before and it didn’t phase him. He knew Harry was his and he felt safe in that. He trusted Harry. Zayn eyed Louis, he isn’t sure he trusts someone who looks that good. He sighed, that was uncalled for. Maybe. He will decide later, for now he just scratched his arm and subtly sniffed the air. He smelled the lingering scent of cigarettes and something else, something soft but deep. Zayn frowned because he liked that smell, really liked it. He thought Louis and Harry would smell amazing together. 

“You smell like autumn air.” The words slip out before he realised it and he covers his mouth. Everyone turns to look at him and Zayn shrugged it off, trying to play it cool. “I was just, you know tossing it out there.” He heard Harry sigh beside him and he looked over at him. “What? I’m not wrong.” 

He’s not. He knows the three of them could really smell good together. Zayn’s eyebrows shot up and he blinked a few times because, what? No, that didn’t just happen. Harry’s patchouli mixed with Louis’ autumn scent, with that something sweet lingering behind it. Add in Zayn’s sweet vanilla sandalwood and it’d be a wonderful candle. Zayn smiled tightly and stared at a wall. He had to stop. The case worker is talking so he focuses on her. 

“And that is what we will do, does that answer your questions, Louis?” She looked over at Louis, who smiled. So, Louis asked something, Zayn missed that and he needs to reel himself in. This was a serious situation. 

Zayn cleared his throat and composed himself, he sat his hands on the table and leaned forward, eyes scanning over Louis. “Can I ask something?”

The case worker nodded quickly, smiling at Zayn. “Yes! Yes, of course. Ask anything. All of you feel free to ask each other anything at all. You need to learn about one another. Don’t be shy.” 

Zayn let his eyes fall back to the alpha. “Why did you sign up to do this? I mean, we were told why but, _why_?” He watched as Louis glanced at his lap. 

Louis shrugged slightly. “Despite being an alpha, I just never saw myself finding an omega that I wanted to settle down and have kids with. I come from a big family and I want to be able to help provide that for those who need the help.”

“And what about once the omega is pregnant? What will that mean to you?” Harry followed up and glanced at Zayn. 

Louis smiled a little. “I will be happy and hope they have an amazing life together. My job is to get them pregnant, after that, I step away.” 

“I knew going into this that would be the case, I could never imagine doing that and I have to say, it speaks volumes that you are willing to do this.” Zayn agreed with Harry and the case worker smiled, eyeing all three of the males. 

Zayn had no idea how someone could be in Louis’ position. Get an omega pregnant and then step away as if it never happened. He was so grateful though that he was willing to do this. 

“Have you ever helped any omegas before?” Harry asked, Zayn glanced at him before looking towards Louis. 

“No. I have had interviews but never been picked. Most omegas want a larger alpha.” He shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal and Zayn smiled. 

“I see nothing wrong with your size. It doesn’t define you, bit cute if I’m honest.” 

The talk after that was easy going. They asked each other questions and get to know each other. It was casual and relaxing, sort of reminded Zayn of catching up with an old friend. The case worker even excused herself at one point to let them talk and when she came back, the three of them were laughing loudly. She let them know the time was up with Louis and they all bid farewell. She informed them that she had three more possible alphas for them if they need. Harry and Zayn look at each other and Zayn can tell, Harry would like to get to know Louis some more. But Zayn wanted to talk first. He looked at the case worker and smiled, thanking her for her time as they head towards the front door of the building. 

“Can we give you a call in a few days? I think we need to discuss some things.” 

Her smile was bright and she looked thrilled. “Absolutely! You two take your time! Let me know whatever you need.” 

\------

Harry didn’t think he’d be nervous, but as he watched Zayn’s leg bounce he knows he’s not alone. They spent a week discussing using Louis and even had an interview with a couple of the other alphas. They ended up comparing them to Louis, and Zayn had sighed and told Harry they should just pick Louis. Now they were meeting Louis alone for the first time. They would be having dinner with him and it felt like a first date. Which made Harry embarrassed and nervous. Zayn played it cool, as he does most times. But only now as they get closer to Louis’ arriving at the restaurant that he had picked out, Harry can see the nerves are coursing their way through Zayn’s body. 

Harry leaned over and placed a soft, chaste to Zayn’s lips and squeezed his hand. Zayn’s leg slowed to a stop as a woman cleared her throat. Harry looked up and she was holding large menus and Louis was standing behind her to her left. He smiled shyly at Harry before his eyes drifted to Zayn. The two of them stood and Harry greeted Louis with a smile. Zayn motioned for the hostess and Louis to go ahead and he and Harry followed behind closely. They were seated at a table that felt private and secluded from the other tables. Harry looked around and realised they were in a room with three other tables all separated from each other. He could hear hushed chatter amongst the room. It felt classy and private, and Harry smiled as he takes his seat. 

“Louis, this place is amazing,” he says as he looks over at Louis who’s sat across from him and Zayn. 

“I hope it’s not too fancy. I just know they have amazing food and we could get a table like this. Great to talk as we wish.” 

Harry felt Zayn’s hand on his thigh under the table and he nodded in response to Louis. This wasn’t a date, why was he nervous? 

Harry cleared his throat and took the drink menu before he puts it back. He wasn’t sure if he should. He didn’t know if that would alter him or Zayn getting pregnant. That was assuming Louis would agree to do this. What if Louis didn’t want to? Harry was mentally panicking and he must’ve shown the mood change on his face because Louis frowned and Zayn nudged him.

“Babe, you okay?” Zayn asked and Harry looked at him instead of Louis and forced a smile. 

He wasn’t but no one needed to know that. “Great, just wasn;t sure if I should get a drink, or if you should have one. I don’t know what I'm doing.” He looked over at Louis and smiled weakly. “I’m sorry. To be honest, I’m a bit nervous.” 

Louis’ shoulders dropped as he exhaled and tossed the cloth napkin onto the table top. He leaned forward on his elbows and smiled. “I’m so relieved to know m’ not alone there. I was so nervous today.” 

Zayn chuckled and picked at his cloth napkin. “Now that it’s out in the open, maybe the three of us can relax now, just chat and take it easy. This is just so we get to know each other. No major events or decisions happen tonight, just what we eat. Or, what we drink.” He handed the drink menu to Harry as he finished speaking. 

After that, the drinks and food come and the conversation flowed easily. It was nice and relaxing and to Harry it felt like they were catching up on old times with a friend. He liked it and he enjoyed the way Louis had relaxed, his jacket tossed over the back of the chair beside him and a few buttons of his dress shirt were undone. His arm was over the back of the chair beside him and his body at an angle. Zayn had taken his own jacket off too and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Harry watched as they talked to each other, having learned that Zayn dated a friend of Louis’, someone Zayn was still friends with to this day. They were sharing stories about him and Louis tossed his head back as he laughed loudly. Harry smiled, watching him try to catch his breath and he looked over at Zayn. His eyes have a spark to them and Harry knew that look. He remembers seeing it directed at him many times over the years and he smiled. 

He briefly let his thoughts go after that, the fact that Zayn, the love of his life, the man he married who was his mate and hopefully will raise a child with, was staring with a spark in his eye at another man, at an alpha. And yet, that didn’t phase Harry any. It didn’t trigger a jealousy or a twinge of hurt. It felt different. Harry’s eyes fell towards Louis who was smiling, a few wrinkles at the corner of his eyes as he listened intently to Zayn. His blue eyes drifted over to Harry and he winked. And that did something to Harry. His cheeks flushed and felt warm and he heard Zayn’s words slow and noticed as Louis cleared his throat. 

He bit his bottom lip and grew embarrassed. “Go on, love. What were you saying?” He pushed Zayn to continue and downs the last bit of his red wine. That was why he got flushed, why his scent changed. He had a bit too much to drink is all. 

The rest of the night continued to go easily, they chat and laugh and it wasn’t until Harry noticed they were alone and other tables were being cleaned up, curtains drawn over windows, that he spoke up. 

“Are they closing?” Harry asked and frowned. He didn’t want to hold up the wait staff. 

Louis smiled and shook his head, holding a hand up. “It’s fine, I work here.” 

“Oh, but they still are being held up because of us.” Harry sounded concerned as he watched a heavier set woman carry dishes out of the room, a trail of clinking glasses as she went. 

“I know but they are doing their jobs, it’s fine and I’ll sort our table before I lock up.” He was trying to reassure Harry, but Harry just sighed. 

“If it makes you feel better, Harry, we can wrap this up and call it a night.” Louis offered and Zayn looked at Harry with a small smile. 

Harry sighed and smiled at Zayn before his eyes met Louis’. He didn’t want to end tonight. It felt amazing to sit and talk with Louis, get to know him. To watch Zayn and Louis laugh together and the way Louis would toss his head back and laugh with his whole body. 

“I hate to but, I feel bad.” 

Louis reached across the table and patted Harry’s arm. “We can do it again soon. I mean, if you two would like to.” 

“I personally, would enjoy meeting up again with you,” Harry said and he looked over at Zayn.

Zayn smiled towards Louis and nodded. “I'd like it. I enjoyed tonight.” 

Louis stood up and Harry followed, glancing at the table he realised they hadn’t paid for their food or drinks. He started to say something when Louis moved in front of him abruptly and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. 

“I got it, don’t worry.” 

“A tip?” Harry responded and moved for his wallet but Louis’ hand is on his wrist. 

“I got it also.” He nodded towards the table and spots the cash and he sighed at Louis. 

Harry was very aware that Louis still had a light grip on his wrist as he looked at Zayn who was just smiling at them. “Louis, we can’t let you do this.”

“But, you’re going to.” Louis smiled and let his hand drop from his hold on Harry. The whole thing should have bothered Harry, should have bothered Zayn even. 

Louis using a slight alpha tone as he spoke, his grasp on Harry’s wrist. It was something he shouldn’t have done and something the two omegas should of been bothered by. Except it was all natural feeling. Harry wasn’t sure what to take of that as he looked over at Zayn, watching as he grabbed his jacket and tossed it over his arm. His hand found the small of Harry’s back and they followed Louis out of the restaurant. 

Louis turned to face the both of them as he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets. “I had a great time tonight with you both, I will understand if you do not want to do this again. But, I just wanted to say I wasn’t trying to buy your pick or anything. If I end up being turned down, I will understand. I just wanted to do something nice.” 

Zayn ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at Harry before his attention fell fully on Louis. “I had an amazing time and personally would love to do it again.”

Harry interjected with an agreement and reached out, running his fingers down Louis’ forearm. He could feel the heat from Louis’ body through the thin button up shirt and he wanted to feel more of the warmth against his hand. He dropped his hand and took Zayn’s instead. 

They bid their farewells with hugs and Zayn and Harry headed towards their car parked around back, hands clasped between their bodies as they walked quietly. 

\------

Two days later they hear from Louis and while Harry had been trying to play it cool, he was starting to get anxious. Zayn practically ran into the bedroom when Harry told him he’d gotten a text from Louis. He looked up at the doorway, Zayn stood there with a wide smile. It made Harry feel good to see how excited Zayn was, because Harry was pretty much positive that he wanted Louis to be the alpha for them, to help them bring a child into the world. A small flip of his stomach reminded him that Louis will be around temporarily. 

“Do you think it’s a good idea? I mean he’s going to leave after one of us get pregnant.” Harry frowned down at his phone. 

“Babe, we have to make sure we click. We have to make sure this is who we want. This isn’t just sex to me, this is an intimate thing that needs to be done with the most comfort.” 

“Okay so, maybe one more time before we decide?” Harry asked and Zayn sat down beside him.

“Or, we tell him. We go hang out with him and if we still feel the same, we tell him this is what we want. Because, I personally would like him to be our donor alpha. I just have this feeling about him.” 

Harry smiled and leaned over, kissing Zayn softly. He pressed his forehead against Zayn’s and nodded. “I agree. So, I will tell him we can hang out.” 

-Louis-

When Louis decided to invite Zayn and Harry over, he didn’t expect to be in an omega sandwich. Having their bodies pressed closely against his, their heavy scents swirling around him in his space. No, he really should have thought this through. They had been sat on his sofa for the last two hours, the now empty bowl of popcorn on his lap and he feels enclosed in their scents. Like he was in an omega scent cocoon and it was both heaven and hell for the alpha as he kept eyeing both the omegas. He rubbed his palms over his thighs and dug his fingers into the fabric. His palms were sweaty and he felt like he’s about to combust. Louis wanted to bury his face in their necks and breath them in as deep as he could, feel their scents devour him. Louis cleared his throat and leaned forward, setting the empty bowl on the coffee table in front of them. He stays leaning forward, running his hands through his hair and sighs quietly. He needs fresh air, he didn’t think this through. He’s been around plenty of omegas but Zayn and Harry did something to him. Something that stirred the alpha lingering deep down inside of him and made him want to ravish them. He wanted to curl himself around them and mark them and he stood up quickly as soon as the thought passed through.

He coughed loudly and cleared his throat as he wiped a hand over his mouth. “Anyone need a drink? I think I got some popcorn stuck in the back of my throat.” He faked another cough and waited a moment. 

Harry shook his head. “M’ good, thanks.” 

Louis smiled and glanced at Zayn who was staring wide eyed at the movie, to into it to respond. Louis headed into the kitchen and leaned his hands on the edge of the sink and took a few deep breaths in and out, slowly thinking about his breathing. He grabbed himself a glass of water and chugged it back, a few drops slipping between him and the glass and dropping down his chin. He gulped the liquid back and sat the glass down with a heavy thud, a clank echoing in the quiet of the small kitchen. Louis took a slow deep breath and immediately smelled a sweet vanilla scent, the sandalwood seeming more subtle at the moment and turned to find Zayn standing by the cabinets near the doorway of the kitchen. 

“Sorry, Harry told me you’d offered drinks if we needed and I was distracted, I—” 

“Yeah, no help yourself.” He waved at the fridge and watched Zayn as he walked over to the double door black fridge and opened it. The bright light illuminated his skin, the darkness of the tattoos going down his arms. 

Louis’ eyes drifted across Zayn’s sharp profile, landing on his neck and he licked his lips. He wasn’t sure how this would work out, how could it work? He was in love with their scents and he wanted them all over him, invading every inch of him. He heard Zayn cleared his throat. Louis looked over at him and sniffed the air not so subtly. Zayn’s scent changed and Louis felt a swirl of arousal begin to form low inside him. 

“Uhm, shit.” Louis offered, frowning as he took a few steps back, as he realised he’d moved towards the omega. He needed to give him space. “I’m so sorry. I got overwhelmed.” 

Zayn smiled weakly and nodded, slipping by Louis and leaving the kitchen in a hurry with no words. Louis took a moment to calm himself, calm his senses before he left the kitchen. He found Zayn standing in front of Harry and he frowned. He blew his chances at helping these two and he really wanted to. The devil on his shoulder would snort, telling him also getting to knot one of them was a massive plus. He shook his head and smiled apologetically. 

“I am so sorry. I can leave while you guys get your things.” 

Harry turned around looking slightly confused. “What? No, no. Louis, shit happens. This is a part of our biology. I'm not mad that my mate got turned on by your scent, that’s kind of a good thing, you know?” 

“Wait, what?” Louis looked towards Zayn and back at Harry, his eyebrows knitted together. “I thought I made him feel uncomfortable with my own arousal. I—” Louis rubbed a hand over his face. “He was aroused? Am I making you feel uncomfortable?” 

Harry snorted and shook his head. “Louis, no. You aroused my husband, not really bothered by that. Though maybe I should be but.” Harry waved his hand in the air. “That’s for another day. We want you to be our alpha donor.” 

Louis blinked, that was not what he expected to happen. “You want me? Are you guys sure?”

Zayn chuckled and nodded. “Louis, yes. We had an idea we wanted you already but with everything that happened. It just feels right if it's you. I mean, to be honest, we are both torn on who you will actually—” Zayn stopped talking and frowned for a moment before looking at Harry. “We need to talk to each other but, we would like for you to be the alpha who helps us. That is, if you understand we don’t know at the moment who you’ll, well, you know.” 

Louis nodded. “I understand and I’m so happy I get to help. I mean what I said when we first met. I really want to do this to make an omega couple happy. I don’t care who it is with, I just am so thrilled to be able to help the both of you on your journey to becoming parents.” 

“And we are happy to have you help us. We will contact you in a few days, we both have a busy work schedule this week, both our kids have recitals. Just different ages.” Harry smiled fondly at the idea of his thirteen-year-olds singing for their parents. 

Louis nodded and felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and found Zayn smiling at him. “I’m sorry if I caused you to think you had done something wrong. I was just surprised and my instinct was to flee. It was not a personal thing directed at you for my leaving the kitchen.” 

Louis understood.He respected Zayn for leaving, his mate—his husband—was in the other room and Louis was still a stranger. He smiled and patted Zayn on the shoulder. “It’s fine and I understand. I respect that and you both.” 

“Okay as much as I did enjoy tonight, I have a long day of choir practice and ornery teens to get on key tomorrow.” 

Louis walked them both to their car, giving them light hugs before both got in and left. He hung out idly in his yard, pretending to pick up some pinecones from one of his trees that had been shedding it’s cones a bit early. As soon as their car was out of site he dropped his hand full of pinecones and headed back inside. He sniffed at the air and sighed when he could still smell the two omegas. He glanced at the clock on the cable box and turned on the corner fan. Louis moved about his place with spray to try and neutralize their scents from his roommate who was an alpha. He didn’t have to do it, he wanted to do it. He didn’t want to share their scent with another alpha. Louis knows that logically he shouldn’t have such thoughts. But Louis also can’t find it in himself to actually care. 

A week later he saw Zayn and Harry again at the Alpha Donor Services office to sign some legal forms. It got real when he flipped the forms over and found the one that he was meant to sign, he knew it was going to happen. It was just a little more real to see the page where he would be signing all rights over to these two omegas. Harry was the one who picked up on Louis’ change in demeanor. He could smell him as he crowded into his space. A soft ‘oh’ slips from his lips and Louis looked over at him. His face was so close, he could smell the chocolate chip mocha frappuccino he’d brought in on his breath. 

“I mean, I knew I would be signing this page. It just feels more real.” He scribbled his name at the bottom and pushed the page towards Harry. 

“Have you ever had any alphas try and seek custody later?” Harry asked.

Zayn’s head shot up from his side of the table and the social worker raised an eyebrow. Everyone looked at Harry and he shrugged. “It’s just a question. I mean we all knew this form was a part of the deal. I was just curious.”

She nodded briefly and tapped her pen on the table. “Yes, we have actually. Sometimes because the alpha had regrets, most cases everyone wanted the alpha involved.” 

“I see.” Harry mumbled as he added his signature to the side of the page Louis had just signed. But even as Harry signed, Louis could tell Harry wanted to ask more. Looking over at Zayn and the way his face was pushed into a heavy frown, it confirmed he was right. 

Nothing else was said about it as they finalise everything. They discussed the payments and it felt weird, even though that was part of why Louis had decided to do this in the first place. He wasn’t needing money exactly, he just wanted a good start to a savings, or to know if he did lose his job he had a little to tide him over until he got another job. He liked to plan ahead. After they finished the legal part of it all Louis had to head back to work. He said his goodbyes and grabbed an Uber to work. As the rest of the day went on and he finished his work, headed home and took a long hot shower. He kept thinking over everything, the reality of it. The fact that he was going to be doing this and he would be helping two omegas dreams come true. He felt good knowing that. He felt other things too. But those feelings were pushed back down. This was a job, no need to get emotions involved. It was fine to like Harry and Zayn. But they were a couple, a married and mated couple, that he was helping out. That was all this was. 

Or at least that would be what Louis would start repeating to himself when needed, a mantra to himself. 

-Zayn-

Zayn flopped down on the bed, sighing as his body relaxed into the soft pillow top of their king bed. He could hear Harry moving around the bedroom as he closed his eyes and sighed contently. 

“I just think it would be easier if Louis stayed here. Do we want to do this during one of our heats?” He could hear a drawer open and close and a moment later felt the bed dip beside him, “Most important, who is going to do it?”

Zayn rolled over and looked up at his omega, his short hair falling in his face, damp from his shower. He reached up and tucked a peice of the chin length hair behind Harry’s ear. “I don’t care who does it. He can dick us both down for all I care.”

Harry made a face and pushed Zayn. “Please do not view it like that, please.” 

“It’s literally what is going to happen. That alpha is going to knot one of us and help us make a baby!” He lightly tossed a hand in the air and Harry sighed loudly. 

“Zayn. If you want it to be him.” 

“Well yeah, have you actually looked at Louis?”

“Anyway, who’s going to do this? Seriously, I feel weird about it being you but—”

“You do it.” Zayn interrupted, sitting up to kiss Harry’s cheek. 

“What? Why me though?” 

“I just think it should be you.” Harry shrugged. “We could both do it. Like one of us try first, if it doesn’t happen, the other does it.” 

“Ring around the omega. Sounds fun for Louis.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Zayn and got up off the bed. 

“Oh come on babe!” 

\-------

Zayn stared at the calendar on the wall near the back door and scratched his eyebrow. Harry was good at putting their heats up on it and yet, he didn’t see any. He flipped through it and it was bare of any of their heats, past or future. He sighed and went to the kitchen island and dug out the planner Harry kept in there, thumbing through it with a groan as it also came up empty. He grabbed the phone and tossed a quick text to Harry asking why their heats aren’t on the calendars.

Zayn would like to say he can tell when his would come, but he’d always been bad at keeping track. Even though Harry said that he could time Zayn’s heats, Harry was good at it so he tended to leave it up to him to keep track. A few moments pass and his phone pings with a notification from Harry. Zayn read the text telling him their heats are on a calendar in the bedroom, top drawer of the dresser. 

He sent a reply asking why they're there and not on the main calendar and Harry responded right away. “We have guests over, do you want them knowing when you’re horny as fuck and wanting a knot in you?” 

Zayn rolled his eyes and pressed voice to text as he headed to the bedroom. “Well we all go through it, we just don’t think about what they are doing when it happens.” He opened the dresser and found the small pink floral planner and opened it. He found their heats and used his phone to take a picture of them to send to Louis. 

Louis had sent a text to Harry and Zayn asking if it was okay if he knew when their heats would be so that he could plan around it. They had all agreed a few days after they signed the legal forms at the Donor Services office to try with Zayn or Harry during one of their heats and if it didn’t work, they would try again with who ever hadn’t been with Louis the first time. 

Zayn sat on the bed and stared at the phone, texts from both Louis and Harry came through only seconds apart. One from Harry was a heart and letting him know he was coming home soon and the one from Louis, it was telling him they needed to figure out where this all will happen. He added that he lived with an Alpha and it couldn’t be at his place. As Zayn wondered about a hotel Louis sent another text. “A hotel feels cheap for what's going on.” 

Zayn snorted and sent a quick reply. “I have to agree there, I don’t think trying to make a baby in a hotel feels right.” 

He went to Harry’s text and send a heart emoji back and got up and headed out of the bedroom. Zayn passed a closed door on his way down the short hall and stopped, walking backwards back to the door and opened it. He pushed it open and his eyes scanned the empty room. A full size bed in the middle of the room with some cheap bedding they’d gotten. A lamp in the corner and a small dresser with a television on top of it at the foot of the bed between the closet and a small bathroom. The room was painted a burnt orange and he hated it, absolutely hated it but it was once Harry’s office when he would do online teaching. And as if a light bulb went off above his head he smiled to himself as he headed into the kitchen. He wasn’t sure how Harry would take the idea or even Louis for that matter but, he felt it was worth a shot. He was going to try and swoon Harry into agreeing that Louis should just stay with them. And then proceed to figure out how to convince Louis that it was a good idea also. 

\-------

“Wait, what?” Harry’s voice raised a bit and Zayn looked up at him.

When Harry had come home to find that Zayn had cooked dinner and set candles up on their small dining table his eyes lit up. But now, the light in his eyes was gone and replaced with something that Zayn couldn’t quite figure out. Zayn pouted as Harry blinks a few times, his chest rising as he took in a deep breath. 

“I mean, it makes since.” Harry finally says and Zayn perks up slightly. 

“He lives with another alpha. Neither one of us could be in heat there and honestly, do you want to procreate in a hotel room?” Zayn asked and Harry made a face.

“That’s the art program Niall uses. But also, don’t say that. You sound ninety.” 

“I’d be a sexy ninety-year-old.” Zayn smiled and stabbed a potato.

“Yeah, of course, babe. But, I do think it may be a good idea to see if he wants to stay here. But we need to decide who he—” Zayn watched Harry make a face, thinking it over. He could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out what to say, or how to say whatever he wanted to say. Zayn had a pretty good idea where this is going.

“Which one of us he dicks down first?” Zayn offered as he grabbed his wine and took a sip.

He watched as Harry narrowed his eyes at him. “Yes, exactly that.” 

“Well, the smartest thing would be which one of us has their heat first.” Zayn offered as he twisted his empty glass of wine in his hand. His fingers wrapped around stemware. 

“Okay, yeah. That’s you.” Harry said flatly, his face was looking at Zayn but his expression was void of anything. 

Zayn sighed and sat up straighter, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward, a slight frown on his face. “Are you okay with this?” 

Harry leaned back, slouching in his chair and his shoulders slumped. “I wasn’t in the beginning with the idea of some alpha knotting you. I don’t ever wish I was an alpha. I’m proud to be an omega. There is something about Louis that makes me feel okay with it though. Like, it feels so normal that I don’t think or feel anything. The only thing is…” Harry tugged at his bottom lip and looked up at Zayn. 

“What, babe?”

“It’s stupid. But, I’m jealous? I think is what I feel.” 

Zayn's first instinct was to laugh but really, he understood what Harry meant. He hadn't dared to truly think about it, but he was jealous too. He had expected to be jealous if Harry and Louis had been the ones to do it, but what he hadn't expected was that he had maybe, possibly, found himself jealous of_ Harry,_ not jealous of Louis.

Zayn wasn’t sure how to respond so he didn’t. He got up and walked over to Harry and reached out, running his fingers over Harry’s cheek when he looked up at Zayn. Zayn ran his fingers to Harry’s chin and tilted his head up slightly. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Harry’s lips. Harry sighed against Zayn’s lips and pushed forward, pushing the kiss deeper. Zayn ran his hand to the back of Harry’s neck, his fingers softly ran up and down the back of Harry’s neck as they kissed. Zayn pulled away and held a hand out, the scents in the air mixing with the rise of arousal in both the omegas. Harry got up without a word, following Zayn towards their bedroom. 

Zayn watched as Harry crawled onto the bed, laying on his back and turning his head so he can see Zayn, a soft smile on his lips. The smile tilted into a smirk as Zayn pulled his shirt off and climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry’s hips. He leaned down, kissing along Harry’s jaw softly, slowly feeling the light scratch of the scruff of hair from the lack of shaving over the last week. He liked the way it felt on his lips, on his thighs. Zayn sat up and ran his hands down Harry’s chest and slipped them under the thin fabric of his shirt, his fingers pushing against toned skin. He smiled down at Harry and leaned closer, kissing him deeply. 

\------

The next day they did agree on Zayn trying first. Harry had said when it came down to it, he knows Zayn had always wanted to be pregnant, always wanted to carry their child. This was his chance and Harry wanted him to have it. They called Louis and told them their idea of him staying with them and he agreed easily. They discussed it would be smarter for him to come around right before Zayn’s heat or a little earlier so they could all be around each other and maybe when the time comes it won’t be so awkward for anyone. Louis had agreed to whatever the two omegas felt comfortable with and they both asked him to come a week early. 

-Louis-

Louis was staring at his bags wondering if he had too many things, maybe not enough? He sighed and nudged a bag with his foot, frustration spilling out of him as his roommate walked in. 

“What’s wrong now?” He leaned against the door frame to Louis’ room and Louis sighed heavily. Maybe a bit dramatic. 

“How much is too much? I’m there for a specific reason, do I need this many clothes, Liam?”

Liam shrugged. “Just leave a bag in your car. It’s there if you need it.” 

Louis shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, okay. Well in that case, uhm, I guess I’ll be off?”

Liam smiled at Louis and nodded. “Just call me, check in make sure those two omegas don’t murder you.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow as he lifted both bags and looked at Liam. “I doubt that will be an issue since the service has all their information.” 

Louis grabbed both of his bags and followed Liam down the hall, towards the living area. He passed Liam and headed to the front door, dropping a bag to open the door. When he lifted his bag back up he looked over at Liam who smiled sadly at Louis.

“Don’t do that, you’ll see me in a few days for work,” Louis said before he headed out of the house towards his car. 

He could hear Liam following behind as his feet crunch on the rocks that make up their yard. He stopped at his car and looked at Liam and grinned when Liam looked up at Louis. 

“Well, It's going to be weird being alone this long,” Liam says as he opens the back door to Louis’ car. 

Louis tossed his bags in and looked at Liam before he gave him a tight hug. He felt Liam’s arms wrap around his waist and he smiled before pulling back. “I'll see you at work, yeah?” 

Liam nodded and patted Louis on the back. Louis smiled before getting into his car and starting it. He tossed a wave at Liam before he pulled away from the curb. 

\------

Louis was at a red light when he got the text from Harry telling him that something came up and he wasn’t going to be there when Louis arrived. He added that Zayn was at work before following up that there was a key in a fake rock in a flower pot by the front door. If Louis wanted to go ahead and come on he was more than welcome to do so, but he would understand if Louis wanted to wait. Louis frowned and wasn’t sure what to do so he sent a quick text to Harry. 

“I feel bad going in your home, I have never been there before. I can come tomorrow.” He set his phone down as the light changes and continued to drive. He ignored his GPS’s’ suggestion to make a left turn, instead going straight and making a right. He pulled into a parking lot of a market and grabbed his phone as it pinged. 

Harry sent a response reassuring him it would be fine if he went ahead and that he wouldn’t be too long. Louis mulled it over a few moments before he told Harry he would go ahead and go to Harry and Zayn’s if he was sure that it was alright.

“Yes, of course. I already talked to Zayn and he was fine with it also. Just keep the key, you will need it while you’re staying with us. I shouldn’t be long and Zayn gets off soon. See you then.” 

Louis didn’t respond, instead putting his phone in a cup holder of his car and pulling back on to the road. He heavily debated if this was the right choice or not before telling himself to get over it. What was the worst thing that could happen? 

\------

Louis thought he might hyperventilate. The smell, the smell of the two omegas was overwhelming. He thought that was an understatement as he felt himself growing aroused and he swallowed a breath before he dropped his bags and walked down the hall. He glanced at the first door and frowned before looking at the one on his left, a post-it note with his name and a heart on it and he snatched the post-it note and went into the room. He slammed the door closed behind him and while he could still smell the two omegas, it wasn't as strong as it was in the living area and he didn’t think about what their bedroom may smell like because a growl stirred low inside him. He contemplated touching himself but realised they would easily smell it in the bedroom. This was something he didn’t think about, being in a home that belonged to two very beautiful omegas whose smells enticed him in the best of ways. 

Louis spotted the door on the other side of the dresser and remembered he was told he would have his own bathroom. He closed the bathroom door, locking it and opens a window and flipped on the vent in the bathroom. He started the shower and groaned as he reimagined the smell of the two omegas, something that wasn’t hard to do as he could still smell them. Their soft scents lingered around him and he could feel himself growing harder as he stepped into the warming water from the shower. 

\------

Louis stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel that was hanging on a butterfly hook. He eyed the hook, it looked like a huge accident waiting to happen. He sighed and took a deep breath, he could smell the omegas still but he felt calmer now. More in control and he hated that he even felt out of control of his own actions, the arousal came on so suddenly and so strong. Something he had never dealt with before. Not when he wasn’t with an omega in their heat at least. He headed out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and looked for his bags before he frowned, a frustrated groan escaping his lips. 

He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it quietly, peering out into the empty small hallway. He could see the living area from where he stood, could see the front door and his bags and he smiled to himself. He didn’t hear any sound of life so he snuck out of the bedroom and scurried towards his bag and grabbed both and rushed back to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him, wincing when the door slams. 

Louis laid down on the bed, the towel falling loose from where it’s tied and closes his eyes. He suddenly felt very fucking exhausted. He let sleep pull him in with a soft sigh. 

\------

Louis woke up slowly, stretching against the soft bed he’d fallen asleep on. It took him a moment to remember where he was, the scent of the omegas slowly registering in the back of his mind as he heard a muffled laugh from outside his bedroom door. He slowly sat up and went about grabbing some clothes to pull on. He opened the bedroom door and a sweet scent immediately assaulted him and he coughed, causing the laughter to stop. The bedroom door directly across from him slowly opened and Harry looked out with a smile. 

“There you are! We didn’t want to disturb you since we don’t know your work hours. Did we wake you?”

“No, I don’t think you did. I’m sorry I fell asleep.”

“No! Don’t be sorry, Louis. You got to sleep. Do you need some food? We just ate but I made you a plate. I was going to have a shower, I can wait and come get you a plate.” 

Louis shook his head, he kind of wanted to hide back in the room for now. “I’m fine, i promise. I may just go back to sleep. I will text you my schedule if that is helpful.” 

Harry’s smile fell and he nodded. “That would be nice. We normally aren't in bed yet for another couple of hours. We just thought it may be quieter for you. If you do get hungry, you can ask me and I can come heat the plate for you.”

Louis smiled at him. “I can do it myself, I don’t want to put you out. I should learn the kitchen, no?” 

Harry frowned and shook his head. “I’m sorry. You’re not helpless. It’s just my ome- me being over easy to please. As a host, over easy to please as a host.” He smiled a wide toothy grin that looked fake and Louis suppressed a soft chuckle. 

“If you need anything, please feel free to ask. The plate is in a red lid tupperware dish. Just toss in the microwave for a few minutes and you should be good.” 

Louis yawned, trying to hide it from Harry. “I appreciate it, I’ll let you get back to it. I think I’m just going to go back to sleep.”

Harry nodded and bid goodnight to Louis, closing the door behind him. Louis could hear his muffled voice as he closed his bedroom door and went to bed and fell face down onto it. It took some time but eventually sleep slowly overcame him once more. 

\------

Louis woke up the next morning to the sweet mixed smell of warm vanilla and bacon. His mouth watered and it took his mind a moment to realise he was smelling breakfast and not the omegas. He licked his lips, his mouth dry as he stumbled towards the bathroom. He was yet to unpack his stuff but there was a tube of toothpaste half used sitting beside a toothbrush holder. He hadn’t noticed any other smells in the room besides the omega’s scents so he wondered who else has used the bathroom. He grabbed the tube and put a dab of toothpaste on his finger and used it to freshen his breath. He turned on the tap and cupped his hand under the water and rinsed his mouth before splashing his face a few times and running his fingers through his hair. He took a deep breath, unsure why he felt nervous to go out there and see Zayn and Harry but he sucked it up and stood up, heading out of the bathroom towards the bedroom door. 

He opened it quietly and peeked out into the hall before he rolled his eyes at himself. He was maybe an alpha, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. He wasn’t their alpha. There were two omegas who were married and in love and he was being allowed to stay in their home. But the whole thing was a lot. From their smells, to being in a place with basically two strangers. And despite being an alpha he felt a slight intimidation to the two omegas. Their scents and their looks overwhelmed him in the best of ways. They weren’t just that though, no, he found them appealing in the way they were. The way they could make him laugh so easily, make him feel at home and like he’s talking to an old friend. He barely knew the two of them and yet he felt like he'd known them for years now. 

He took a deep breath and lightly stepped down the hall, hearing Zayn laugh quietly, it was muffled and he could hear Harry say something but he couldn’t understand what it was. He walked through the living room towards an arched doorway where he could see a yellow wall with a shelf of cookbooks on it above a small dining table. The voice gets clearer as he entered and he saw Harry had Zayn against the counter, his arms on either side of Zayn. Zayn’s head was down against Harry’s shoulder and Louis could hear Harry talking to him and it felt private, intimate. He almost stepped back to leave the kitchen when Harry spoke to him.

“Morning, Louis,” He said and there’s a smile in his voice as he doesn’t move. 

Louis frowned a little. “Sorry if I disturbed something.” He didn’t want to intrude on them in a private moment. His stomach growled a little though at the smell of food.

Harry stepped away from Zayn and turned around, facing Louis. His joggers were riding low and the shirt he had on was fitted, hugging his stomach tightly as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. “You didn’t do anything. Would you like some breakfast? I made enough. We have coffee or tea, also.” Louis’ eyes scanned the food on plates and nodded. He heard Harry clap and looked over at him. “Don’t have to be shy, make yourself at home, please.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s weird. That sounds— I mean I’m used to living with another alpha and now I’m here and I just need to adjust.” 

“I spent two years living with two alphas after living with a beta family, it took a while to adjust. They were married and my scent threw them off, saying it was too sweet for them, so it worked out but, I do understand.” Zayn interjected and Louis smiled a little.

“Your scent is amazing.” The words were out of his mouth before he realised and he wished he could pull them back in. 

Harry smirked and handed Louis a plate, Louis took it with no other remarks and sat at the small round table. He was eventually joined by Zayn and Harry and they ate in quiet. But it wasn’t weird or anything like Louis thought it might be. 

Louis finished eating first and got up to go put his plate in the sink and wash it, Harry tried to stop him. Louis refused, going over to the sink with his plate. He turned the water on and was reaching for the dish sponge when Harry bracketed Louis in, both arms on either side of him at the sink and his body pressing into Louis’ back. He could feel Harry’s nose along the column of his neck and he tensed slightly. 

“I do the dishes.” Harry whispered in a slow deep tone and Louis dropped the plastic plate in the sink with the sponge. He could smell a shift in Harry and he licked his lips. 

Harry stepped back and smiled at Louis when he turned around. “That isn’t fair, you know?”

Harry’s demeanor was cocky and he shrugged. “It is what it is.” He pointed at Louis before turning and going to get the remaining dishes. 

Louis looked down and realised his shirt was oversized, the words along his skin showing. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen with a small smile on his face. 

\----

When Louis came back into the kitchen, dressed for the day, he found Harry doing dishes in a pair of capris and a bright green shirt. His short hair was held out of his face with a hair clippy. Louis walked into the kitchen and Harry looked over his shoulder at him. 

“I’m making lasagna for dinner tonight, do you have any food allergies or anything?” 

Louis stood near Harry and shook his head. “No. I’m good with almost anything.” 

Harry nodded as he turned off the water and wiped his hands on his thighs. “Don’t forget to send me your schedule, please.“

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I’ll text it to you.” 

\------

Louis watched as Harry went about cleaning up the kitchen, humming a random tune quietly to himself. He took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say but wasn’t sure what. He watched Harry bend over and raised an eyebrow. Louis smiled to himself and immediately let it drop when Harry turned around. 

“So, how is your bed? Is it comfortable enough?” 

“Perfect, thank you. So, is there anything that I could do to help out? Since you won’t let me do the dishes?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Nope. Just stay looking pretty.” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Nothing at all? No fence post to fix, furniture?” 

“You mean big manly Alpha stuff? No, we’re golden.” Harry laughed slightly as he moved about the kitchen cleaning it. “If it will make you feel better, I have a tree you can go piss on.” “No, fuck. Sorry. I have no idea where that came from. I just want to help out. Until- just anything okay?” 

Harry laughed a bit louder and nodded towards a doorway covered by curtains. “We are so behind our laundry that we are living out of the dryer. Fold it, put it away. It would be very helpful. Just hang the nicer stuff up and fold the t-shirts and joggers, shorts, briefs, and put them in a drawer. Top is briefs and socks, second is joggers and shorts, third is shirts.”

Louis nodded and took mental notes. “Got it, got my big manly alpha thing to go do now, thanks.” Louis puffed his chest out as he headed towards the curtain and pulled it back. There was laundry all over the small area that held the washer on one side and dryer on the other. In the middle was a shelf with cleaning supplies and detergents. Clothes were spilling out of the dryer and on top of the dryer, the washer was closed and Louis opens it, there's wet clothes in it and he frowns. 

“Uhm, when you said behind.” He could smell Harry’s embarrassment right away. The air around him smelled like burnt cinnamon toast. He turned around immediately, finding Harry with a broom by the table. He walked over to him and ran a hand over Harry’s forearm. 

“It’s fine, I’ll get you sorted.” He smiled as his fingered brush Harry’s wrist and he pressed lightly. Harry nodded a little and looked away. 

“You should see my room, I live off the floor. Not sure when the last time I did laundry. I got so busy lately I just forgot and it became its own thing. We all get that way, you go back to cleaning the kitchen and I’ll do this.” He pressed a bit harder, squeezing at Harry’s wrist before he turned and headed to the laundry. 

“Okay, I’m off to piss all over your clothes now.” Louis saluted Harry and headed to tackle the laundry. 

\------

Louis was sitting on the floor, his back against Harry and Zayn’s bed with Harry sitting beside him. Their bodies were pressed close together as they sorted through old clothes. Louis had spent the day dealing with the omega’s laundry and getting it sorted, Harry sometimes sitting beside him as he folded and hung stuff. Harry had made a remark about needing to get rid of stuff and Louis offered to help. It took them another few hours before they started to get done and Harry checked the time on his phone, sighing as he leaned his weight on Louis. 

“I’ve got to start dinner soon. I appreciate the help.” He looked over at Louis and Louis nodded, looking back as he held a folded shirt in his lap. 

There was a shift in the air around them and Louis couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, but as soon as Zayn walked in it disappeared. Harry turned his attention to the door at the sound of Zayn’s voice and got up with a smile. Louis went back to foldin the remaining donate clothes and putting them in a box Harry had brought in. He listened as Harry told him about their day and watched them both leave. Louis looked slumped back against the bed and sighed, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back against the mattress. He could smell the omegas and so many more scents in the bedroom. He could hear Zayn and Harry chattering away, the occasional laughter drifting down the hall to Louis’ ears. 

He finished what he was doing and got up, leaving the omegas bedroom. He wandered into the living area to find Zayn sitting on the sofa. His head tilted back as Louis walked in. Louis greeted him, bravely reaching out to run his fingers across Zayn’s jaw and chin as he passed him. He glanced back as he walked into the kitchen to find Zayn smiling a little and he turned his attention to Harry, watching as he put a pan in the oven. 

Harry looked over at him. “I make dishes a few days in advance so I can just put them in the oven and heat them. I also think they taste better.” 

Louis walked over to him and put a hand on Harry’s hip, lightly pressing his fingers into the skin beneath the t-shirt he was wearing. Louis could feel the warmth of his skin through the shirt. “Mum use to do that. Her chicken spaghetti always tasted so much better the next day. Also, I finished putting the pile you had me do in the box. I can take them to the donation place if you’d like.” 

Harry hummed in response and moved a little closer to Louis. “I appreciate the help. Maybe tomorrow I can break a fence post for you to repair.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and used his other hand to grab Harry’s waist and pulled him towards him. He quietly ‘tsked’ at Harry and their eyes locked, the scent in the air shifted slightly. He sniffed obviously at the air and raised an eyebrow at Harry who’s cheeks flushed. The soft peppery scent of white peonies mixed with Harry’s normal scent and Louis breathed it in. He ran his hand up Harry’s side and leaned in closely, his breath flush across Harry’s neck as he exhaled. He leaned in close and whispered, “Let me know when dinner is ready.’’ He patted Harry’s side and stepped away, turning to leave the kitchen. 

As he passed Zayn he ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair, giving it a slight tug as he passed on his way to his room. As soon as he was safe behind the closed bedroom door he exhaled heavily and let’s his body slouch and fall back onto the bed. 

\------

Louis was absolutely stuffed as he sat on the sofa beside Zayn, their bodies were close and Louis was trying to figure out the subtle scent hanging behind Zayn’s vanilla and sandalwood and vanilla. It’s spicy and warm and reminded him of something. Something he couldn’t place. He glanced over at Zayn and instinctively wanted to nose along the column of his neck but he didn’t. He focused on the television playing low as he heard Harry come into the living area while chatting on his phone. He sat down beside Louis, his body falling into Louis’ as he finished up his conversation. 

“Gems says hey. Also, she wants to know if you can go change her oil for her. She doesn’t like going to the shops for that because the guys treat her like shit,” Harry said as he tosses his phone on the table in front of the three of them. 

“Yeah, I can do it after work tomorrow, I’ll send a text in a few,” Zayn responded as Harry nudged Louis to get his attention. 

Louis looked from the television to Harry and nodded. “Yeah?” 

“Thanks for helping me earlier, I appreciate it.” He laid his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis shrugged. “Not a big deal, I just want to help out while I am here, wherever I can.” 

“You mean besides four-legged foxtrot with me in a few days?” Zayn chimed in and Harry groaned beside Louis. 

Louis laughed and nodded. “Yeah, besides that.” 

They spent another hour hanging out and talking. It was casual and relaxing and Louis felt comfortable where he was, in his omega sandwich. 

\------

The next night Louis woke up, he was hot and his skin was damp with sweat. The air felt heavy and thick and he could hear the rain patting against the window. A low distant rumble vibrated through the air as he kicked the blankets off and dropped his feet to the soft carpeted floor below. His mouth was dry and he didn’t want to try and drink from the faucet in the bathroom. He ran a hand through his sleep-messed hair as he stood to leave the room. He could hear the sound of a table top fan oscillating in the room across the hall. The door was open halfway and he could see a figure curled up on the bed. Lightning illuminated the bedroom briefly before Louis turned and headed down the hall and into the living area. The glow of a television lit up the living area in low light, the sound down so low he couldn’t hear a thing. Zayn was laying on the sofa, his hands on his bare stomach as he faced the television, captions on so he could read it. He glanced at Louis as he passed him but said nothing. 

Louis wandered into the kitchen and searched for a glass, filling it with water and gulping it down before he put it in the sink and left. He walked over to the sofa and leaned on the back of it, Zayn turned his head towards Louis as thunder cracked through the air. Zayn pat the sofa beside him and Louis shrugged and walked around to the front. He watched as Zayn bent his knees, making room for Louis to sit. So he did and pulled Zayn's feet onto his lap. 

Zayn’s attention went back to the tellie as Louis slouched some, the legs of his worn joggers pulling up at his ankles as he did. Zayn’s heel moved, pressing against his crotch and he ignored it, tilting his head back on the sofa and putting a hand on Zayn’s plaid-covered leg. The fabric was fleece and soft and he started to rub Zayn’s leg slowly, not fully realising what he was doing. Zayn’s scent was calming, a warm vanilla with a hint of chamomile. Louis closed his eyes as his fingers slipped beneath the plaid fleece pajama bottoms and his fingers lightly scratched at Zayn’s leg. The chamomile got a little stronger and Louis relaxed himself, not having noticed how tense he had been. He glanced over at Zayn who was still looking at the tellie and lightly scratched, causing Zayn to look over at him. 

Zayn smiled, illuminated by the soft glow of the tellie and he sat up, crowding into Louis’ space. His thighs were now over Louis’ lap and he looked uncomfortable as he leaned his face into Louis’ neck and breathes him in. 

Zayn hummed softly, sounding pleased. “You smell like caramel right now.” 

Louis wasn’t sure what to do with that information so he didn’t respond, he moved his hands back to Zayn’s leg, placing one on his thigh and pressed his fingertips into the fleeced fabric. He felt Zayn’s nose along his neck and he thought that maybe he should stop him, stop Zayn from nosing at him, smelling him. It caused something inside of him to stir and he was having trouble figuring out what that was. But his inner alpha wanted to wrap Zayn in his scent, make him smell like the caramel he said Louis resembled. 

Zayn was curled up against Louis and he was moving his hand beneath Louis' loose shirt. His fingertips felt cool against Louis' stomach and Louis swallowed. The air still felt heavy and thick, smelled like honey and chamomile and the switch in scents should’ve been alarming. But all Louis could find himself doing was squeezing at Zayn's thigh as he felt Zayn's fingers dig into his abdomen. 

Zayn yawned into Louis' neck, his fingers tracing circles into Louis' stomach and Louis pulled his hand from Zayn's thigh and rubbed his lower back. 

"You should go to bed," he whispered as Zayn nosed beneath Louis' ear.

He could hear him sigh, feeling the warmth of Zayn's breath ghost over his skin as distant thunder rumbled around them. 

"Rather stay here," Zayn mumbled. 

Louis took a deep breath and pulled Zayn's hand from beneath his shirt. "Go to bed to your omega." His tone was direct and firm. 

Zayn slowly pulled himself from Louis and moved to his feet. He turned off the tellie and held a hand out to Louis. Louis took it and let Zayn pull him up from the low sofa and he didn’t let go of Louis' hand, holding it until they reached their bedroom doors. Zayn dropped his hand as he wandered into the bedroom. Louis turned and headed into his own room, not bothering to close the door as he fell into bed.

-Zayn-

Zayn woke to the heat of arousal, he moaned and gripped the sheets on either side of his body as his eyes shot open. He glanced at the open bedroom door and could see Louis' door was open also. He bit his bottom lip as Harry continued to work his mouth on him, continued to work his fingers in him. Pulling another deep moan from his body as he started to tense, spilling into Harry's mouth. 

He heard Harry moan against his thigh before he felt his body climbing up from the foot of the bed, he was hard against Zayn's thigh as he moved to straddle him. Zayn ran his hands over Harry's thighs, watching as he pulled his cock from his loose basketball shorts and begins to stroke himself. Zayn licked his lips and looked back at the doors, taking a deep breath in and he could smell them strongly. The arousal heavy and thick in the air. He knew Louis was going to smell it, knew the alpha would be triggered to the scent of them. As Harry came with a heavy gasp and his breath held to avoid making a sound, he spilled over his hand and onto Zayn's stomach. Zayn felt the wetness of Harry's slick on his crotch and he grabbed Harry's hips and thrusts against him. Harry moaned, startled as he pressed his hands down on Zayn's bare chest and his fingers dug into the tattooed flesh. He moves against Zayn's quickly hardening cock, his sweat damp hair falling in his face. 

"Fuck, if he wakes." Zayn moaned as he moved his hips against Harry. 

Harry met him move for move and moaned low and deep. "Want to wake our alpha? Have him smell how sweet you smell? Taste how sweet you—" Harry scratched his fingers into Zayn's chest, a moan cutting off his words as Zayn's grabbed his once again hard dick in his hands. "I want to watch him fuck you, watch him knot you. Want to see you wet for him."

Zayn felt close again. It was soon, too soon. He wanted to draw the feeling out, draw the words from Harry's lips. Listen to him talk about Louis fucking him, think about Louis fucking Harry. But as he worked his hips against Harry and worked his fist on him. As Harry kept talking, the heat swarmed his body once more and he came hard against the fabric covering Harry's ass. It triggered Harry's own orgasm and he arched into Zayn's grip with a deep moan. It wasn’t quite this time and he fell onto the bed beside Zayn. 

Zayn laughed lightly before slowly getting up, Harry grabbed his wrist and tugged on him. He looked over at Harry and frowned.

"Love, we got to shower. Got work."

Harry groaned and crawled across the bed. "Just want to lie here all day." 

Zayn pushed his sleep bottoms the rest of the way off, kicking them aside and cocked his hip as he stared Harry down. Harry sighed heavily and moved to his knees. He grabbed Zayn's hand, tugging him to the edge of the bed and pulled him in for a kiss. Zayn sighed into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Harry's waist. He slipped his hands into the back of his shorts and dug his fingers into the flesh of Harry's ass. He pulled away and smiled.

"Our alpha?" he asked quietly. 

"Mm, don't act like you don't want it either," Harry responded as he moved to kiss along Zayn's neck.

"If you get up, I'll blow you in the shower," Zayn said as his eyes shifted towards the door, finding Louis standing there in the doorway of his room. Zayn' eyes trailed down his clothed body, stopping when he saw that Louis was hard. 

He pulled his hands from Harry's shorts and stepped back, putting his body in view of both Louis and Harry and stroked himself lightly. Harry narrowed his eyes as he got off the bed. Zayn dropped his hand and headed into the bathroom with Harry close behind. 

\-------

Zayn was sitting on the floor, his back against the sofa. The coffee table was in front of him with his laptop on top of it. It was a little high for him but he would make do. He was typing up his lessons he wanted the substitute music teacher to go over while Zayn was away on his heat leave. He liked to stick to a schedule and be precise, teaching the kids continually and not just random songs. He had come back from leave before and found the kids hadn’t even learned anything. They may be young, but he knew his little kids. He knew that some of them really enjoy their music class. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, pushing the jaw-length black hair back. He ran his hand over the side of his head where it was shaved and reminded himself to shave it again soon. He had half his head shaved for so long he’s grown accustomed to it. 

He was getting distracted by his hair as he clicked around on his laptop, going back to focusing on what he should be doing. He’d been sitting on the floor for over an hour and a half and hadn’t seen or heard from Louis. When he and Harry came out of the bedroom and Harry nodded towards the closed bedroom door, Zayn tugged him away from the door. Harry left for work not long after, grabbing an apple and a bagel to go while Zayn set up on the floor to do work. He heard the snick of a bedroom door and started typing, putting his focus on the work in front of him as he simultaneously smelled and heard Louis entering the living area. He heard him moving around the kitchen before he came back into the living area. Zayn could see him appear in his peripheral and looked over at him as he knelt down beside him. 

Louis reached out with a banana in his other hand and ran his fingers along Zayn’s jaw. He swiped his thumb over Zayn’s bottom lip softly before tilting his head up slightly and leaning in. Zayn thought Louis was about to kiss him for a moment before he opened his mouth with a smirk. 

“You two naughty omegas. The next time you two decide to play dirty, you better include me." Louis leaned forward and nosed along Zayn's neck. He smelled sweet like vanilla and sandalwood and Louis wanted to lick across his skin and taste him. He didn't though, instead deciding to place a soft, barely there kiss beneath Zayn's ear. 

Louis smelled the oncoming scent of chamomile and smiled as he stood up. "I'm off to work now. Have a good day."

As soon as the door closes Zayn slouches down, groaning in frustration. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to Harry, telling him what had just happened. After he sent the text he went back to his work, occasionally taking a moment to inhale the autumn candle scent that Louis left behind. 

\----

Zayn laid on the bed, his eyes closed as he listened to the quiet around him. He spent the day finishing his assignments for the substitute teacher and proceeded to mop the kitchen area. He did the windows but with the building clouds in the distance he suspects that may have been pointless. Sleep kept trying to pull him in and he keeps fighting it, sitting up or rolling over. He didn’t want to sleep, he wanted someone to come home from work and talk to him, entertain him. As if on cue, the front door opened and closed and he could hear Louis’ voice before he could smell him, before he could see him. He heard him getting louder as he approached his bedroom and Zayn opened his eyes and looked towards the bedroom door. It was pushed closed slightly but Zayn could see Louis walking back and forth, heard the shower turning on. Zayn gave up and let sleep tug him in, drifting off into a light sleep. 

Zayn was woke up not too long after by the sound of a light knocking on his bedroom door. He slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side on his pillow and looked over, seeing Louis with wet hair. He felt hot and tired and he wanted to go back to sleep, Louis’ eyes narrowed and he waited, not moving from his spot in the doorway. Zayn waved a hand, letting him know he could enter and he did. He walked over to Zayn and climbed into bed. He sat beside Zayn and Zayn tugged him down, mumbling “lay down” as he did. Louis went easy, laying beside Zayn and looking at him. Zayn asked Louis how his day was and Louis told him about the rude customer who threw their soup on him. He told him how he was thankful the clam chowder had been cooled by the time they got to the act of tossing it at him. But he thought he still smelled like clams. Zayn leaned in, maybe too close and sniffed at him. He told him he doesn’t that he smells like an autumn night and honey shampoo. 

They were both talking about their worst work experiences when Zayn heard Harry come home by the slam of the screen door in the kitchen. He continued to listen to Louis talk as his eyes shifted to the bedroom door, watching for Harry. A moment later Harry appeared, looking tired and annoyed as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge behind Louis. 

“I don’t want to cook tonight. No cooking, eat each other for dinner,” He complained as he kicked his shoes off towards the corner of the room where some other shoes were in a pile. 

“I could do a tossed salad,” Zayn mumbles and both Louis and Harry groan. 

Louis rolled over onto his back and ran a hand down Harry’s back, tugging on his untucked dress shirt. “I can cook.” 

Zayn watched as Harry glanced over his shoulder at Louis before his eyes flitted to his. He shrugged and Zayn nodded on his pillow so Harry agreed easily and Zayn yawned. It fell quiet and Zayn watched Louis rub his hand beneath Harry’s lower back, his hand beneath his dress shirt as Harry started to undo the shirt and let it fall on Louis’ arm. Louis took it and moved it off him as he sat up, sitting beside Harry. 

“When do you guys normally eat?” he asked. 

“Anytime really,” Zayn responded and his eyes wanted to close and he wanted to go to sleep as he blinked a few times. 

Harry leaned into Louis, his nose brushed along his neck before he took a deep breath and licked his lips as the air flowed across Louis’ neck. He saw Louis tense slightly before he relaxed and can smell the air change around him. It’s all a calmer scent from both Louis and Harry and Zayn gave up. Their calmness calms him. 

“Wake me when we eat.” And he waved a hand before closing his eyes. 

-Harry-

Harry sat on the sofa facing Louis, their knees were touching and Louis had his hand in Harry’s hair, tugging lightly at the slight brown curls by his ear. Harry was in the process of telling Louis about Zayn’s heat and why Harry won’t be there. He was worried he’d somehow interfere, cause something to go wrong. He wasn’t bothered by Louis being there, or being with his omega during his heat. He was bothered by the fact that he himself will not be there. But this wasn’t just another one of Zayn’s heats. This was a heat in hope that he would end up pregnant. Louis promised to keep Harry updated on Zayn’s well being and Harry said he knew that Louis would take care of him. 

“What if your rut comes?” Harry asked as he pulled his other leg up onto the sofa. 

Louis snorted and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “Not even worried about that happening.”

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, tilting his head back on the sofa. He looked over at Louis and smiled a little, trying to suppress a yawn. He jumped up and grabbed for Louis’ hand, tugging him off the sofa. “Come, let’s go take a shower,” he says as he pulls Louis done the hall to Louis’ room. 

He could practically hear Louis frowning as he proceeded to follow. “Why?” 

“Because, you need to be clean for my omega and I’m bored.” Harry went into Louis’ bathroom and started the water, turning around to face Louis. He waved his hand around. “Strip, alpha.”

“You can leave? I can do it, you know, I’m a big boy.” 

Harry snorted. “I bet you are a big boy but, we’re going to shower together.”

Louis was frowning now and he stepped back some from Harry. “No, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” 

“Okay well don’t go alpha on me, I think it would be a great idea and it’s only sexual if you make it. Don’t get hard, no problem.” Harry beamed at Louis and Louis’ eyes narrowed at him. 

“That’s not how this works, I’m not showering with you.” 

Harry shrugged. “Fine.” He began to strip from his clothes, letting them fall into a pile on the floor until he’s naked in front of Louis. Louis averted his eyes and Harry laughed. 

Harry opened the shower curtain and stepped under the spray, letting it wash over him and he ran his hands through his hair, pushing it back. The floor was getting wet but he didn’t care. He wanted Louis to join him. 

“Come on, it’s fine,” Harry said, water falling into his mouth. 

Louis shifted his weight and glanced out the bedroom door, Harry could practically smell the concern oozing off him and he sighed. “Don’t worry about my omega. The fact is, you are about to fuck him through his heat and hopefully impregnante him. I don’t get to do that, I don’t get to give _my Omega_ life. I will never get to do that. So get in the fucking shower and let me help you be cleaned up for my Omega. Who you are going to knock up.” 

Louis was taken aback by the words and he tugged his shirt off. “Tell me how you really feel.” 

Harry sighed as he steps aside, watching as Louis finishes stripping. “I don’t mean it rudely towards you and I’m sorry. But the fact is, you may be able to give him something I never will. That has always and will always sting a little. I love him and I want to give him the stars and the moon. And, by fuck, I will try if I have to. I have had multiple stars named for him. It’s all I am able to do. What is he going to do with papers I paid for that have names of stars that I have called him over our time together? Nothing. But I do it because it’s all I can do. I love him and take care of him because it’s all I can do.” Louis was in the shower now, water spraying over his body where it hit past Harry’s. He reached out and tilted Harry’s head up so he looked at him instead of his feet. “Harry, you're doing what you can. You are giving your omega a child no matter how you do it. Letting me do this for you, is more than many will even think of. It takes so much trust in me to let me do this.” 

Harry nodded and sniffed before he took a deep breath and shook his body out. “Don’t get hard.” 

Louis laughed at that and grabbed the shower head to spray his hair. Harry watched him for a moment, watching the way his eyes close, the way he parted his lips to breathe through them as the water flowed across his skin. He let his eyes trail the expanse of Louis’ body, scanning every freckle, every tattoo. His eyes lifted back up to find Louis’ blue eyes staring intensely back at him. 

Harry shrugged. “Not hard, see.” He waved his hand across his soft cock and Louis laughed. 

“Turn around,” Harry said as he grabbed a washcloth and the body wash, squirting some onto the cloth as Louis turned around without an issue. 

Harry proceeded to wash across Louis’ back. His hand trailed behind the cloth. He ran his hands over the expanse of Louis’ back, down his hips to his bum, washing him down gently, slowly. He took his time, letting his soap-covered hands and the washcloth cross along Louis’ skin. He told him to turn around and proceeded with the front, watching as Louis swallowed as Harry’s hands slid across his abdomen, down towards his thigh and back up his inner thigh. 

“Don’t get hard,” he whispers as he moves a little closer to Louis’ his body practically touching his. 

He smiled a little when Louis dropped his attention from the shower curtain to Harry’s face. Harry took a deep breath and dropped the washcloth, running his bare hands up Louis’ stomach to his chest. “I want to know what it’s like to kiss you.”

“What about your Omega? We can’t,” Louis replied as he reached up to grab Harry’s wrists. His thumbs held steady to his pulse point. 

“You get to fuck him, knot him. I should be able to kiss you.” 

Harry watched as Louis slightly shook his head, glancing away for a moment before switching their places. “Get your Omega’s permission, and then ask me.”

Harry sighed and gave in, obeying the alpha and letting Louis proceeded to wash him as Harry had done to him. He knew that Louis did the right thing, but he still wanted to pout. He knew that Zayn wouldn’t care if he kissed Louis. At least he hoped not. But he knew his omega like the back of his hand. He knew every scent meaning without a thought, every freckle and scar his body carried. He knew that man inside and out and he knew, if Louis and Harry kissed, he’d make a joke and go on with life because he knew, Louis is here to fuck them in the end. Knock one of them up. A simple kiss wouldn’t do anything. But still, Harry respected that and made a mental note of it. 

They finished up in the shower and wandered out into the bedroom with towels around their waists. Harry glanced at the clock and sighed, his body triggering a yawn at the sign of it being so late. He was normally in bed by now and he smiled towards Louis. 

“I know you’re going to treat him well, I know you’re being serious about this and this isn’t just sex. I trust you with my omega.” Louis looked up from where he was digging through some shirts in a drawer and blinked a few times before he smiled.

He walked over to Harry and leaned in, placing the softest kiss on Harry’s cheek. “I will not hurt your omega. I respect the both of you and I care for you both.” 

“Goodnight, Lou.” 

“Night, Harry.” 

\------

Harry woke to a damp body next to him and a low moan. He frowned, half asleep, as he sat up, his first impulse was that Zayn was sick. His second, when he sniffed the air was to frown. He flipped the bedside lamp on and looked over at him. He sighed and leaned over, placing a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips before crawling out of bed. He quietly tapped on Louis’ door, not expecting anything before he opened it and whispered Louis’ name. He tried a few more times before he flipped the light on, causing Louis to groan and pull the blankets up over his head. 

“What the fuck?” His voice was thick with sleep as he threw an arm over the blankets.

“Zayn’s in heat.”

That woke Louis as he sat up in bed, blinking against the harsh light. Harry flipped the switch back off and he heard Louis yawn. 

“So, what do we do now?” Louis asked.

Harry sighed heavily. He thought they had a few more days, but he should have suspected because Zayn always slept a shit load before his heats. 

“It’s early, but I guess I’m not too surprised. Not sure what triggered an early heat. He’s like clock work. Never early, never late. But, I shouldn’t have woken you. You should get your rest. I’ll text my friend where I will be staying and pack a few things. I’ll make a snack bag with some snacks and drinks for you two. I will wake you later.” 

He could barely make out Louis moving in the dark before his face was illuminated by the light of his phone. “I have to let my mate know. He works with me and I can’t come in.” 

Harry frowned and reached for the door knob. “Louis, I’m sorry. I can deal with it for a few hours.” 

“What? No, it’s not a problem, Harry.” 

“But you don’t need to miss wo—”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Harry. It’s fine.” He pulled his alpha tone, heavy with sleep, and Harry suppressed a purr. He frowned at himself before he pushes it aside. 

“Okay, go back to sleep. I’ll wake you later.” 

\------

Harry sat at the foot of the bed, watching Zayn as he stared back at him. Harry could smell the heavy scent of arousal thick in the air and he needed to leave but he didn’t want to. Not yet. It all felt too real now. He trusted Louis, even in this short amount of time. He trusted him with his omega, with the love of his life. He trusted him to treat him right. To be gentle and caring not just Louis being paid to fuck someone. Harry wondered if maybe he trusted too easily, maybe Louis was just in it for cash to fuck. Harry leaned down and kissed Zayn. It was slow and soft and their tongues brushed as Zayn’s hands immediately grasp at Harry’s hair. He asked Harry to stay multiple times, Harry refused because as much as he trusted Louis to do this, it’s not him. It wasn’t Harry being the one who was trying to give his omega a baby he’d always wanted. It was an alpha they barely knew. An alpha, granted, who Harry really had grown to like. Someone he will miss when he left. 

Zayn pulled him in closer, slowly pushing Harry down by his shoulders with a slight whimper as their lips separated. Harry glanced at the door and he thought Zayn got it when he spoke and told him it was fine. He’d get plenty of times to be fucked, to try and get pregnant. One blow job wasn't going to change anything. But Harry was hesitant, he wasn’t sure why. He felt like he should go get Louis, but this was _his omega._ Not Louis’ omega. He could give him pleasure right now even if it was a little bit. 

\------

Shawn was in the living room knitting, when Harry walked in to their house. Shawn snorted at the sight. Shawn claimed he was making a baby blanket but it looked more like a weird triangle with a tail. Harry just smiled and told him it looked good because Shawn’s over emotional lately and Harry wasn’t one to tip people’s emotional pots over. 

Leaving Zayn was both hard and not, it was easy because Louis took him aside and promised to take care of him. He promised to do whatever he needed to get Zayn through his heat. Harry hadn’t been away from Zayn in a heat in years. Harry was the one who was always there for Zayn, pleasing him and riding him through it. So it was a bit weird for Harry to know that right now Louis may be knotting his omega. But instead of the slight tinge of jealousy, something else stirred in him. Harry pushed it away. He didn’t have the time or the strength to try and understand the underlying emotions. He took a deep breath, the smell was unfamiliar and made him feel out of place, made him feel homesick. He longed to go home, lay beside his omega and curl up into him, sniff and lick at his neck, eventually biting down into the flesh. He wouldn’t leave a mark because he wasn’t an alpha but he still does it. Still liked the way the sweat damped skin tasted between his teeth as Zayn moaned his name, digging his fingers into Harry’s back, leaving scratches behind as memories from that moment. Memories that would fade like the bruised bite on his omega’s neck. 

He fell back on the bed and tugged at his shirt as he rolled over onto his side, staring at the blank baby blue wall in Niall and Shawn’s guest room. It was currently in the process of being turned into a nursery but they planned to keep the spare bed in the bedroom for a while since their Mum’s plan was to come and stay after the baby is born. Niall had been sure to let Harry know that it wasn’t going to be at the same time, to which he looked very relieved. Harry smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if there was any texts. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, well actually that was a lie, he was expecting an update on his omega’s heat but he knew deep down it wouldn’t be that easy for Louis to take care of him and grab his phone and updated Harry like a ‘Zayn’s in heat’ update account on twitter. 

He got up off the bed and headed out into the living room and plopped down beside Shawn, watching as he tugged on some yarn with his teeth. Harry frowned and plucked the piece from his mouth and held it. He had no idea what he was doing but Shawn seemed pleased he’d taken it. 

-Louis-

Louis pushed up off the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible as he headed into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it also, running it over his body. He was too tired to take a shower and he didn’t think there would be a point because he was sure as soon as Zayn stirred once more he’d be back at it. Until then he was doing his best and just trying to stay focused but he was struggling to stay focused on the task at hand. It’s been almost forty-eight hours and Zayn seemed to be going longer periods between sleep and waking. Louis updated Harry as much as he could, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t as much as he’d wanted from Louis. This morning he tried to call him and he was too groggy to speak and complained of being hot. Louis told him he hoped he wasn’t getting sick and he assured Harry it was likely just the lack of an air conditioner and that it’s rained. 

On top of everything, he wasn’t sleeping well and Louis felt bad. He was taking care of Harry’s omega and not Harry. He knew Harry wanted to be doing this, wanted to be in Louis’ place. No matter how much he loved being an omega, Louis couldn’t imagine wanting to provide a child to his partner and not being able to. That’s the main reason he decided to do this. He would rather know he fathered children and they are out there in the world just so two omegas could have a family that they may not otherwise be able to have. Louis heard Zayn stirring, calling his name out with sleep heavy in his tone and he pushed off the sink and grabbed another washcloth, running it under the water and squeezing out the excess. He headed into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed, stradling Zayn’s thighs as he ran the cloth across his torso, down along his abdomen. Zayn’s eyes opened and he smiled at Louis, his light brown eyes, almost gold in the setting sunlight, shined.. Louis leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, smiling when Zayn parted his lips, allowing Louis in. Allowing Louis to push the kiss deeper. Zayn sighed against Louis’ mouth as Louis rolled off him, pulling Zayn on top of him. He straddled Louis’ lap and shifted, grinding down as he ran his fingers through Louis’ sweat and damp hair, the mess of cropped brown going every which way. They didn’t do much, they just lay there, light subtle shifts against each other. Just enough to keep them on a light edge of pleasure, keep the sickly sweet scents heavy in the humid air. Zayn shifted just right, causing Louis to moan into the heavy kiss and he pulled away, moving to nose along Zayn’s neck as he ground down against him. He licked a strip of sweat damp skin, nosing every inch of him he could, trying to breath in Zayn’s warm honey scent. He wanted to drown in it a strong need to smother himself with Zayn and his scent. Louis moaned as he felt his knot forming as Zayn continued to move against him. 

\----

Louis was pretty sure that Zayn’s heat had finished. After the last round they both fell asleep for a few hours before Zayn woke Louis and told him he felt like having a shower. Louis said he’d let him have at it and headed to find them real food. Not just snack bars and bottled water. Louis couldn’t stomach eating another banana. He could hear the shower running on the other side of the kitchen wall as he found himself sniffing the air, he could smell Zayn but he couldn’t smell Harry’s patchouli scent and he frowned when he realised how faded it seemed. He frowned as he looked at his phone. Harry hadn’t responded at all since they spoke earlier that morning. 

Louis messed around the kitchen as he made a light lunch for him and Zayn and he keeps sweating and feeling like he was on the edge of arousal and he found himself missing Zayn as he wandered back to the bedroom to give him a plate of food. He spotted him sitting with a towel around his waist and his black hair slicked back. Louis smiled and walked over and leaned down, kissing his wet hair before he sat down beside him. Zayn looked over at him as he plucked a grape off the plate and popped it in his mouth. 

“I can’t believe my heat didn’t last as long as it normally does,” he said while chewing the grape. He grabbed a piece of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

Louis nodded and leaned in, finding himself wanting to get closer to Zayn, wanting to smell him and absorb the vanilla and sandalwood scent he was eliciting. That should have been clue number one that something was happening. A clue that he was going to go into rut, but he ignored it, telling himself it was just because he’d spent a heat with the omega that he wanted to continue to take care of him. But the big hint was an hour later when he was walking around the house, wanting to find Harry’s scent and the only place he could was in his bedroom and it wasn’t enough. He wanted him to come home, come home and let him wrap himself around him and nose along his jaw and neck and drown in the patchouli scent. Louis licked his lips and ran his hands through his hair. A burning low in his stomach and he knew, he knew and he’s known but he wanted to deny it. 

He looked at Zayn who found him in Zayn and Harry’s bedroom and he thought Zayn knew because he frowned. Louis waved him off as the back door slammed shut and he practically pushed past Zayn and made a quick beeline to the kitchen. The smell hit him first, the strong smell of sweet peonies and he knew, he knew Harry was going into heat. The way he’s went straight for Louis and whispered “alpha” at him. Louis pressed his nose into Harry’s neck and breathed the smell in. 

“Holy shit,” Zayn said behind them and Louis turned around, half embarrassed. But Zayn was smiling a cocky smile. 

Harry pulled off of Louis and wandered over to Zayn and pulled him into a kiss. It was hard and Louis bit his bottom lip as he watched the two omegas kiss. He wanted to kiss Harry, taste his lips and touch him, make him say alpha again and again much like the way he pulled those words from Zayn’s lips just mere hours ago. He walked over to them and pulled Harry away and nipped at his jaw before cupping his face, and looking at Zayn. 

Zayn smirked. “I’m tired. I trust you can take care of my omega?” He did sound tired and his eyes were drooping as he hid a yawn. 

Louis nodded and leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry’s and kissing him. He wanted to kiss him for such a long time, he wanted to feel the chapped lips against his and hear him gasp into his mouth, feel the rush of his breath flow into his mouth as their tongues brush. He slowly lead Harry towards the bedroom and found Zayn in his own room. He tugged Harry into his room and Harry hummed, a soft moan hidden behind closed lips. 

“Fuck it smells amazing in here.” He bit his bottom lip as he crawled onto Louis’ bed laying face down on it and Louis heard him inhale heavily. 

“It smells like caramel and honey and I need you to get on me now,” Harry mumbled before turning and looking at Louis. He drew up onto his knees and arched his back. 

Louis went over to the bed and ran his hands over the rough fabric of Harry’s jeans and tugged them until he got Harry leaning up on his knees, his back against Louis’s chest. Louis kissed along Harry’s neck, nosing and kissing, slowly dragging his tongue over the flesh and he moaned as he nipped beneath his ear. He ran his hands down over Harry’s stomach and slowly slips his hands into Harry’s jeans. He would do whatever to please his other omega and that's not a thought he planned to push from his mind anytime soon as he wrapped his hand around Harry’s hard cock. 

He took his time with Harry, well as much time as he could, because his inner alpha had come out fully with his own rut coming in so soon, so suddenly. Unknowingly being triggered by the two omegas. One of whom was laid out beneath him as he pushed into him once more, his knot locking them into place and Harry’s hands grasped Louis’ hair with a deep moan as he came all over Louis’ stomach. 

The time Louis spent with Harry was much the same as he did with Zayn only now he’s in his own rut and he finds himself wanting to find Zayn’s scent too, wanting to drown in the sweet scent he carries around. He wanted to soak in both the omega’s scents and carry them everywhere like a badge. He moaned at the thought of their complimenting scents wrapping around his own. He leaned in and nipped at Harry’s neck, wanting to mark him like an alpha would, like his alpha keeps screaming at him to do. But he won’t. He backed off and chose to slide down Harry’s body and take him in his mouth instead. 

-Zayn-

Zayn spent the last two days wandering around the house, standing in the doorway of the closed bedroom door. An ache to go in and lay with his omega, lay with Louis. Something he suspected, and he wasn’t really sure what to do with it. Once he realised that Louis was his alpha, that Louis was Harry’s alpha—that he was their alpha. He called the only person he knew to. 

“Liam. Hey, it’s Zayn.” He spoke quietly into the phone as he sat outside, cigarette in hand. The smoke billowed out from his lungs as he exhaled. 

Liam didn’t sound surprised to hear from Zayn, he sounded pleased with a soft hey, and asked Zayn how he was. Zayn gave him a small shortened update on his life and cuts to the chase after he finds out how Liam was doing. 

“So, you told me if I ever need anything I can call you. And, well—” He took a hit off the cigarette and he heard a door open and close, the sound of cars passing by on Liam’s end of the line. “Okay so, we signed up for an alpha donor service, Harry and I. To see if we could get pregnant.”

“Oh hey, that’s amazing man. Some mates of mine had success with that service. How’d it go?” Liam asked. 

“Well, he’s with Harry now.” He could hear the frown in Liam’s voice and he smiled because bless that teddy bear’s heart, he knew he’d suspected the worse so he hurried to finish his words. “He went into heat early. He was with some mates and came home in heat. My heat only lasted something like two days.” 

Liam interrupted him, “Wow, the one time I spent your heat with you it was longer than that.” 

“I know, and his rut also started and he had insured us that it wasn’t likely going to happen,” Zayn followed up, putting the cigarette out in the ash can beside him on the glass outdoor table. 

“Could he have lied?” 

“I don’t think so Liam. I went into heat early, he went into a rut in between my heat and Harry’s which was also early.” Zayn’s voice lowered and he leaned down, his elbows on his knees as he heard Liam hum in response. 

The line fell quiet for a moment and Zayns waited for Liam to catch up and he could hear it when it happened. 

“Oh my god. He’s your alpha.” Zayn was pretty sure Liam was standing on a street with his mouth open. 

“Close your mouth, but you really think so?” 

“Yes, what else could it be?” he asked and Zayn shrugged, though he couldn’t see him. 

He’d gone over every scenario his fatigued mind could pull up and nothing but this was the logical explanation. He just never thought that it was something possible. “How can it be possible that he’s both of our alpha?” Zayn mumbled as he sat up. Clouds moved in in the distance and he closed his eyes as the wind picked up. 

“Anythings possible, Z. Whoever this guy is, he must be special. You never triggered my ruts and I never triggered your heats. The last omega I was with, the same thing happened. But this new one, yeah, as soon as their heat came I went into a rut.” 

Zayn smiled. “That’s so awesome, it must feel wonderful.”

“How does it feel, Zayn? You had it happen to you, both you and Harry had it happen. So this guy must be special.” 

Zayn thought back to the first time he saw Louis, the moment their eyes met and he caught the draft of his scent and it reminded him of sitting out back on a cool autumn night. His thoughts scanned different little things he saw from the alpha. With his own interactions and seeing Harry’s interactions with him and looking back, despite the short time they've spent together. Zayn was aware how much he and his omega had a pull to the alpha. 

“He is a great guy. And I want him to be our alpha. I don’t want him to leave when this is done. Pregnant or not, I don’t want to lose him.” He hated spilling those words out before he could tell Harry but he needed to say them to someone else first. 

“So you sit Harry down and you talk to him first. Depending on what he says, and I have a feeling it won’t be bad. You two sit Louis down. If he’s your Alpha, this will all go just fine and you have to have me over to meet him.” 

Zayn thanked Liam, and told him he misses him. He had quickly learned he and Liam were meant to be friends and nothing more but they still tried to have a relationship and they worked to keep it stable and great but it was always easier to just be friends. When Harry came into Zayn’s life, Liam had told him to find something that makes him happiest. It had tugged at Zayn because Liam did make him happy, only it wasn’t in the way that he needed. He was able to keep a great friend that he wouldn’t trade for anything and he found an omega who made him feel like the most amazing person ever, the most loved and important human to exist. 

He only hoped he made Harry feel the same, hoped Harry knew how much he loved him and how deep his love for Harry went. He hoped that the thing with Louis wouldn’t cause a rift in their relationship. He knew Liam had a point but that didn’t stop the thoughts that screamed what if this could ruin him and Harry, that everything was a fluke and nothing was meant to be. He swallowed back spit as he lit another cigarette and watched the rain move in. 

-Harry-

Harry arched up off the bed as Louis tugged the sheets from beneath him. He couldn’t be bothered to move, couldn’t bother to try to do much. He’d never had a heat brought on by an alpha before, despite spending his time with alphas before during his heat. He’d never been with an alpha in a rut and he’d never wanted an alpha to mark him more than he wanted Louis to. But he wasn’t going to give him that, not without talking to Zayn about it, because he didn’t think the realisation that he’d had was something Zayn hadn’t had. He was almost one hundred percent sure that Zayn had the same thoughts. Zayn’s heat came early and ended early. Harry’s did the same and Louis’ rut started to come at the end of Zayn’s heat. 

Harry turned his head to the side, watching as Louis pulled down clean sheets from the top of the closet. He smiled to himself and his mouth felt dry. 

“Stay with us tonight, in our room,” he whispered and Louis turns around, his naked body still wet from his shower. 

He was slightly frowning. Harry sat up and ran his hands through his messed up hair before dropping his feet to the floor. “I think you know why I’m saying that.” Louis’ didn’t say anything but Harry had a feeling he knew what was going through Louis’ mind. He didn’t say anything else as he headed into the bathroom and started the shower.

The entire time Harry was in the shower he attempted to mentally talk to Zayn, aware it was impossible but he shrugged to himself, Zayn always said anything was possible. But just not this. Or maybe he lacked the ability and Zayn didn’t. Harry wasn't sure, he should read up on it sometimes and makes a mental note to do that. He let his thoughts slowly go from one thing to another, avoiding the elephant in the room. Or shower as Harry turns his back to the spray and looks at the white tile in front of him. The bathroom smelled heavily of Louis in every way. From his normal scent to the arousal that flooded Harry’s senses hours ago. He ran a hand over his neck, the soft nip Louis made as he knotted Harry still tingled. 

Harry tilted his head down and let the heat of the water flow across the tense muscles of his shoulders and neck. He needed to stop himself before he started to over think this because it was simple. Louis was his alpha. Louis was Zayn’s alpha. Louis was their alpha and he belonged to them, and they to him. They belonged together and he’d seen the small hints all along, but just blew them off, pushed them away and brushed them under the rug. Louis was hot and he wasn’t stupid but the moment he caught his scent he was hooked. 

The moment Louis’ blue eyes locked on Harry’s his stomach flipped and he felt heated. He wanted those eyes to look at every inch of him, to watch his every move. Much in the same way that Harry knew Zayn did. The way Zayn would watch him clean, or watch him as he braided flower crowns for his choir’s spring recital. Zayn watched Harry as if he was studying him, learning his movements. Sometimes when Harry was in a good mood he turned on music and danced around the house while Zayn drew. He rotated him like the Earth on its axis. Zayn was Harry’s axis. 

It never failed to cause Harry to feel like he was the most important thing ever. He didn’t want to lose that man, lose his omega. He couldn’t handle it and here he was, afraid to lose Louis, someone who he didn’t even have. He didn’t have the right to want him, they were paying him to sleep with them. He had a job. That’s all this was, a job. He’s not their alpha. It was that simple. 

Except for the underlined fact that he was their Alpha and he knew it. He knew they all knew it and if anyone pretended they don’t, Harry’s going to kick them in the face. 

He turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing the half damp towel that Louis used earlier and brings it to his face. A lingering scent of caramel and something that reminded Harry of an autumn night wrapped him in warmth. He used the towel to dry off and tossed it on the counter, walking out of the bathroom in the nude. He found an empty room, the bed made with fresh linens and his clothes were gone from the floor they had been laying on. He headed across the hall to his bedroom, picking up a pair of joggers out of the clean hamper by the bedroom door and tugging them on. Harry looked around his room and huffed out a puff of air in frustration before leaving and heading into the living area. It was empty but the soft laughter caught his attention and he looked outback to see Zayn and Louis having a smoke. 

Harry tilted his head slightly, crossing his arms as he watched the two. The way Louis had crinkles at the corners of his eyes while he smiled, watching Zayn talk about something. He was giving Zayn all his attention. He was focused on him and only him. A bird swooped down and landed on the edge of the table and Zayn turned to look at it, but Louis’ focus stayed on Zayn. The smile stayed on his face. Harry dropped his arms and walked towards the door that was open a little, just enough to turn sideways and slip through the sliding door. Zayn noticed him first and smiled up at him. Harry ran his fingers through his omega’s hair, feeling the black strands between his fingers as Zayn wrapped an arm around his thighs and pulled him closer against the chair. Zayn had his legs propped up onto the table. 

Harry glanced over at Louis who was now looking up at him, a look in his eye and Harry raised his eyebrows at him in question. Louis shook his head and smiled as he brought his cigarette to his lips. 

“I’m tired as fuck.” Harry spoke up as it fell quiet and he felt Zayn rub his thigh. 

“Maybe we should call it an early night? Have some real food and be lazy?” Zayn offered and Harry agreed as he glanced at Louis.

Louis hadn’t said anything and his face dropped, the smile and openness was gone and replaced with a blank expression. 

Harry reached his barefoot out and tapped Louis’ calf with it, causing him to look up at Harry. “Our room?” He watched Louis look at Zayn before his eyes shift back to Harry’s, Louis shrugged and nodded. “Up to you two.” 

Harry straightened his position against Zayn and looked down at him. “I told Louis to sleep with us tonight. More than enough room in that damn bed.” 

Harry’s hand had slipped down to Zayn’s shoulder and he could feel his muscles move as he smoked, as he looked at Louis and Harry or even breathed. He would be able to tell if Zayn tensed up at the idea of Louis sleeping in their bed with them and much to Harry’s inner delight he didn’t. 

\------

Harry was sitting outside, his legs crossed as he leaned back on his arms and looked up at the sky. A thousand stars looked back down on him as his eyes scanned across the night sky. The smell of cigarettes and vanilla hung in the air, if the breeze blew right an autumn scent would brush across his skin. The laughter echoed into the night air around them as Harry slowly got up off the grass. It had began to itch at his skin where his shorts had ridden up. He walked over to Zayn and leaned down, kissing him softly. Zayn smiled against his lips and ran a hand down his arm. Harry looked over at Louis before he kissed Zayn’s ear. He stood up and headed into the house and towards their bedroom and climbed into the bed. He was tired and worn out. He just wanted to sleep and be wrapped in his omega’s scent. He also kind of really wanted Louis’ scent to accompany Zayn’s. His room, his and Zayn’s room, it seemed to lack the now familiar scent of Louis, that autumn air that followed him like a trail of smoke. Harry rolled over onto his back and stared at the dark ceiling. He blinked a few times frowning as he heard Louis break into a loud laugh outside. He wanted him to come inside, come lay with him and he would very much like Zayn to join him. He felt like he should be conflicted about this, be bothered that he felt such a strong pull towards Louis. Instead he just missed the both of them. And almost like they heard his thoughts, the two of them made their way to the bedroom, their scents and the lingering smell of cigarettes following them. Zayn made his way towards Harry, stripping down to his boxer briefs as he did and climbed into bed. His face immediately pushed into Harry’s neck. 

Harry’s eyes fell on Louis who was shifting his weight in the door, eyes looking around the room. His eyes fell on Harry and he smiled, tossing a thumb over his shoulder. “Think I’ll head to bed also.” 

Harry reached a hand out and made a grabby hand movement towards Louis. Louis glanced over his shoulder and Harry could tell he was hesitating. 

“Don’t think about it, Louis. Just get in bed with us,” Harry said as he felt Zayn kiss his neck softly where he knew his scent gland was. It was a soft kiss, just a barely there type of kiss and he smiled at Louis. 

Louis looked conflicted before he gave in with a shrug and walked towards the bed. He tugged at his shirt and Harry waved his hand upward, signally for Louis to go on and remove it. Louis did so, letting it fall to the floor and stared at the bed. 

“Where do I go?” he asked and he sounded nervous which made Harry want to laugh. As if Louis didn’t just sleep with the both of them and now all Harry wants is some bed sharing for the night. 

Zayn rolled over and moved towards the edge some, patting between he and Harry. “Omega sandwich for the alpha.” 

Louis hesitated for a moment before Zayn sat up and reached over for Louis, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bed. Louis went willingly and fell into the middle. 

“First off, don’t act so thrilled. Second, honestly, if you don’t want to sleep in here, you don’t have to,” Zayn offered as he sat beside Louis. 

Louis looked at Harry and Zayn before he propped himself up on his elbows. “No, just that I wasn't expecting this. I figured I would have left already. I feel like I overstayed my welcome.” 

Harry frowned and leaned down, kissing the corner of Louis’ mouth softly. “As far as I’m concerned, your welcome is far from overstayed.” 

Zayn pushed Louis to lay down and laid his head on Louis’ shoulder. Harry smiled and pressed his face into Louis’ other shoulder and took a slow deep breath. The autumn scent laced with cigarettes was comforting. He could smell the vanilla and sandalwood of his omega and it all just felt right. This felt right, it felt like something they always did, it felt like something he wanted to do from here on out. He laid his hand on Louis’ stomach, smiling into his shoulder when Zayn reached out and grasped Harry’s hand. Harry squeezed it and yawned, his breath flowing across Louis’ skin. 

-Louis-

When Louis woke the sun is high in the sky and heats licked across his skin, the small table top fan was barely working. He ran a hand over his face and yawned as he sat up, sheets pooling in his lap as he looked around the bedroom. The heavy scent of two omegas immediately assaulted him and he smiled sleepily. He could hear a faint thumping of music in the living area and slowly rolled out of bed, heading across the hall to his bathroom to do his morning routine. 

Louis grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt with the sleeves cut off, showing his ribs as he looks in the bathroom mirror. He splashed water on his face and headed out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and down the hall. Zayn was sat on the floor with markers that Louis could smell as soon as he entered the room, making long strokes in a deep red. Louis found the source of the music to be from a bluetooth speaker in the kitchen and he followed the music to find Harry dancing at the sink while he did the dishes. He walked over to him and put the flat of his hand on the small of Harry’s back. Harry looked over at him smiling, his hair pulled back with a small clippy. His breath smelled like cotton candy and he smacked his gum before kissing Louis on the cheek. 

“Morning, Lou.” 

“I didn’t place you for one to listen to Post Malone,” Louis said as he took the mug Harry offered to him. He poured himself some coffee and sniffs it, it smelled like cinnamon. 

Harry shrugged and went back to dancing as he moved away from Louis. Louis’ lip twitched as he made his coffee and headed out back to have a smoke. On his way out he ran his hand through Zayn’s messy black hair, feeling a hand brush his thigh as he passed. The heat of the sun was pushing down on him as it sat above him. He squinted out into the yard, a mix of Harry’s music and children playing a few houses down echoed around him and Louis let his eyes fall close as the smoke flowed from his lungs. He had to pack, should maybe wash his clothes before he leaves so he didn’t have to do that when he got home. But he guessed it doesn’t matter where he did it, but doing it here allows him a chance to be around the two omegas for a little longer. 

Louis pulled his feet up onto the chair beside him, his arms between his chest and knees, a mug in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He glanced into the house, Harry poked Zayn with a duster and Zayn waved him off as he switched markers and leaned in close. That marker was smaller, and Zayn’s strokes were shorter with his face practically against the table. Harry moved on, the songs changed, and his movements slowed to a sway before he began to bounce in place when the beat picked up. His heart did two things at once. It both swelled up and broke. He frowned and licked his bottom lip as he sipped his coffee. 

The things Louis thought would happen when he signed up for this service, and the things that happened; two different things. Louis always wanted a family, a partner in life who he could love and care for, be loved and cared for. He just hadn’t found it yet. So he signed up for the Alpha Donor Services and the thought of helping these omegas who needed it warmed him. The money was a plus, but more importantly he was helping a family start. So when he joined the last thing he expected was to fall in love with the two omegas he was helping. He barely knew them but he did know one thing, and that was that he loved Zayn and Harry. 

As Harry bounced his way over to the backdoor, trying to reach the top of the curtain rod Louis dropped the butt of his cigarette into the ash can and sat his coffee down. He got up and went to the backdoor, opening it more and grabbing Harry by his shirt, pulling him forward. Harry’s eyes went wide and he had a small smile on his lips. The cotton candy of his gum mixed with his normal scent, Louis pressed his face into Harry’s neck and nosed against him before pulling away. 

When he leaned back and looked at Harry and their eyes locked, he didn’t question his next action. He didn’t think as he pressed a solid kiss to Harry’s lips. He felt Harry’s body slacken against his arm that was pressed around his waist, palm flat against his back. One of Harry’s hands finds Louis’ side, fingers against the skin of his ribs as they kiss. It was slow and intoxicating to Louis before he broke the kiss and Harry smiled widely. 

Louis looked over at Zayn, he was staring at them and Louis couldn’t read his face. He wondered if he just fucked up before Zayn smiled. 

“I want to be your alpha.” He was looking at Zayn but he knew they knew he meant for the both of them. Because the noise Harry made was a little louder than he seemed to of intended as he covered his mouth. 

Zayn eyed Harry and Louis and slowly stood up and came over to them. He was face to face with Louis before he leaned in, kissing him. When Zayn kissed Louis, it felt natural and normal. Felt like he always kissed him in front of Harry. Harry who was Zayn's omega. The omega Louis wanted to be his also. Along with Zayn. It was a lot and he broke the kiss. 

"I should have thought about my actions first. I'm sorry," Louis said as Harry stepped away to turn off the music.

"Louis, I think we all know we like each other. I think we all feel the same pull." Zayn ran a hand over Louis' arm.

"All our heats and ruts came early. Like it was all triggered by you. You're our alpha," Harry added as he walked back into the living area. 

"This is a lot. I never thought this of all things would happen," Louis said as he moved away from Zayn. 

He went and sat on the sofa and was immediately sandwiched by the two omegas.

"Don't overthink it, love." Harry leaned in and nuzzled Louis' neck. 

It sounded so simple. And really, it was that simple in the end. Louis listened to Harry and let him nuzzle into him as Zayn watched them. He smiled at Louis and squeezed his thigh.

"If you constantly question what happens you'll miss out. You’re our alpha," Zayn said before he slid off onto the floor. 

Louis wasn't questioning it. He honestly wasn't. The thing was he was taken aback at how easy it was to fall into place with the two of them. Like this was what was always how it was. 

"Lou, if we all feel the same way, what harm is there to give this a go?" Harry asked from his spot beside Louis.

Louis shrugged a little. “Do you both feel the same?"

Zayn and Harry chimed in at the same time but Zayn continued, "The moment you came into the room at ADS there was something there. I've seen my omega drool over alphas before because hey, he's only human. But every step felt like meeting a potential mate." Zayn popped the cap off a large purple marker and pointed it at Harry. "He even said it felt like a date when we all had dinner."

Louis couldn't deny that part, he'd been so stressed at impressing them. "At the time, I wanted to impress you both but looking back, it wasn't for the reasons I thought. It wasn't so you'd pick me to be an alpha donor." 

Harry grinned slowly. "You wanted to be _our_ Alpha."

Louis couldn’t deny it and he didn’t. Because it was true. The moment he walked in and smelled the omegas and saw them, he fell for them. 

"How would this work?" Zayn spoke up this time, his face close to the table as he made purple circles.

"I don't think there's any right or wrong way. We just take it as it comes. If we want to do this," Harry responded as he watched Zayn. 

Both Zayn and Louis agreed and Harry clapped his hands. "Maybe we should get some books? I can make notes."

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem more excited over that than me being your Alpha."

"Because notes and calendars are his kink."

\---------------

Working out they way their lives would work as a throple took time, was still taking time. One step each day had a chance for them to learn something about how to work together. They circled each other easily, they had moved through the last four months of their lives as throple with ease. They quickly learned from books Harry had gotten that they needed to set ground rules and have set date nights for two of them and even all three of them. The first rule they made was to be honest with each other. Much to Harry's joy the pantry door now held a new whiteboard. They had dates listed so each one of them had time together, just the two of them and even the three of them. 

They didn't have a conventional relationship but none of them cared about that, their families slowly came around to the news that there was now an alpha in the two omegas’ lives. And with Louis, his family came around to him being an alpha to two omegas, their friends came on quicker to the idea and they all soon realised that Niall and Louis were friends also, and Liam was Louis’ roommate. Harry had been curious how they had friends in the same circles and yet never ran into each other. Niall, as if he was telling some great wisdom, had told them it just hadn’t been their time to meet. When they all sat down and discussed this, went over some notes Harry had proudly written up about how to adjust to the life of a couple and become a throple, and in Louis’ situation, become an alpha to two omegas, that he had read in the many books he was slowly adding to a growing collection. Louis was initially worried it would cause a divide between the two omegas but he quickly realised that that if anything, they seemed happier. They all shared the king bed and some nights it felt more crowded than others. Some days they all needed space. It worked because they made it work. 

Neither omega ended up pregnant on the first try and Harry had been the most upset. Louis told him that being their alpha meant all the time in the world to try and make it happen.

-Zayn-

Zayn exhaled heavily as he stared at test on the bathroom floor. He wasn't sure why he put it there but after he'd done what he was supposed to, he sat it on the floor and stared at it. He'd been feeling off. In away that he'd never felt. He was sick constantly all day long and had headaches. He was talking to his Mum when she asked if he was pregnant. He snorted a laugh before he paled and told her he'd call her back. 

Four tests later and they all stared back at him, positive. Positive times four. He could hear Louis and Harry bickering from his place in the bathroom. He gathered up all four of the tests and headed out of the bedroom. 

"Why don't you just piss on the tree?" Harry scolded Louis. 

Louis came into view first, his hip cocked and his arms crossed. "Why do you keep bringing that up? I was drunk?" 

"Sometimes your alpha needs to get a juice box and go take a nap. This is one of those times, babe." 

"Guys." Zayn spoke as he stood in the arched doorway to the kitchen. 

"He was trying to sniff you Harry! You're not a candle."

"Have you smelled me? I'm amazing, of course he was sniffing me. My alpha has yet to mark me."

"Uhm, _guys_." Zayn raised his voice a little more, holding the four tests in his hand.

"I said I would! You told me after your last heat. Not before." Louis pointed at Harry who snorted.

"Better fucking mark me. Zayn's been marked for a while now. 'M gettin' a little jealous here."

Zayn sighed and flicked a pregnancy test at Louis, watching as it hit him in the back. He and Harry turned their attention to Zayn. Louis squatted down and picked it up. He was still kneeling when he looked up at Zayn and back at the test. 

"Holy fuck." He slowly stood and handed the test to Harry. 

Harry pretty much lost every bit of cool he had and began to cry as he grabbed Zayn.

"Great, now Harry's going to want me to get him pregnant also."

Zayn laughed as he reached a hand out for Louis, Harry wrapped around him already. Louis walked over and they sandwiched Harry between them in a very awkward hug. 

Zayn was finally pregnant. Everything he and Harry had wanted. When they started this journey they didn't expect it to end up the way it did. They gained an alpha and now a baby. Zayn closed his eyes and breathed in the two mixture of scents. He couldn't ask for more. 

\----

Seven months into Zayn's pregnancy, Harry found out he was also pregnant. He’d not even suspected that it was a possibility until he went to a normal yearly check up and his blood draw came back positive. He was sitting in the room, the bright lights kept flickering above him and his sock clad feet bounced back and forth against the edge of the bed he was sitting on. The Dr came in and with a hesitant voice asked if he was attempting to get pregnant. Harry’s stomach dropped, afraid he was going to be told bad news. But when she told him he was pregnant, he called Zayn and Louis while she was still in the room, his hands shaking with excitement. 

Harry getting pregnant wasn’t a direct plan in their lives, with Zayn being currently pregnant. But none of them cared and they would make it work, like everything else in their lives now. They would just take it one step at a time. They would have a family together, the two omegas and their alpha. It was a happy ever after for them in many ways, and one that none of them thought they would have when they first met. 


End file.
